New Student, New Feelings
by xoxKari
Summary: New exchange student from America comes to Ouran. She becomes a designer for the Host Club and meets Kyoya once again, read as their past is slowly revealed. Kari becomes closer to everyone in the club and Hikaru becomes closer to Kari. HikaruXOC
1. Hello From America

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"Class, this is Miss Kari Toudou. She's an ex-changed student from America. Please make her feel comfortable. Kari, you may have a seat next to the twins," The teacher said as she pointed to the Hitachiin twins.

Kari walked down to her seat as the girls commented on her not wearing the Ouran uniform, she heard some wondering if she was a commoner. She took her seat. Haruhi was in the seat in front of her. Kari took out her notebook as Haruhi turned around and smiled at her, taking out her hand for a shake.

"Hello, Kari! I'm Haruhi, welcome to Ouran High." Haruhi said to her.

Kari slightly smiled and lightly shook Haruhi's hand. Kari's shy around people she doesn't know, until she feels more comfortable, then she seems like a completely different person. They stopped shaking hands before the teacher told Haruhi to turn around and pay attention which she did.

'He seems friendly ... but ... there seems to be something off about him ... I don't know what though.' Kari thought.

As Kari tried to figure out what it was, she doodled sketches of designs she had thought of and has been dying to put down on paper. The teacher was lecturing, which she thought was boring, so she kept herself busy with thinking of new ideas and jotting them down. Soon the bell rang and she tried to finish one of her designs.

"Woah! You drew that? That's amazing, Kari." Haruhi announced.

Kari sweatdropped and put her hand on the back of her head and responded, "Th-thanks, Haruhi."

That attracted Hikaru and Kaoru so they came over and looked at her designs.

"Woah!" They said unison.

"Aren't they amazing?" Haruhi asked the twins as she was about to flip through more but almost forgot to ask, "I'm sorry Kari. I almost got ahead of myself. Do you mind if I look at more?"

Kari shook her head and turned her notebook making it face Haruhi and the twins so they all could see it. Students were coming in the class and the teacher told all four of them to go to thier next class. They all gathered up their things and left.

"These are so good, Kari! Hey guys, maybe we should show these to everyone else?" Haruhi asked the twins as they were heading to class still looking at her designs.

"Sure!" The twins replied.

"Kari! Do you want to come with us for a Host Club meeting? I was thinking of showing the rest of the members your designs!" Haruhi asked Kari.

"...U-uhm ... sure, I don't mind at all ..." Kari answered, very shyly.

"Y-You speak Japanese! But you're American!" The twins shouted.

"...Anyone can speak any kind of language no matter where they're from," Haruhi answered for her a bit annoyed, "Follow me Kari, I'll show you to the Club."

Kari nodded and followed Haruhi as the twins snatched Kari's notebook from Haruhi and continued to look at it while following the two to the music room. They entered as Tamaki came charging towards them and clung to Haruhi swinging her around.

"My daughter is finally home!" Tamaki shouted with tears of joy.

'D-daughter?' Kari thought to herself.

"Woah!" The twins said again and brought Kari's notebook to her with a certain clothing design on the page, "Can you create this for us?"

"Eh? I-I only design ..." Kari mumbled.

"That's alright, our mom is a fashion designer!" They said.

"Sh-She is!" Kari asked, shocked.

"...Who do we have here?" Tamaki asked as he took Kari's hand and politely kissed it.

Kari blushed as Tamaki let go of her hand, no one could resist Tamaki, it was a well given fact.

'Why are they all ... so cute ...?' Kari thought.

"This is Kari Toudou!" Kaoru said.

"And she's an ex-change student from America!~" Hikaru finished.

"A-America!" Tamaki shouted and Hunny joined in.

"Wow! You're from America? What's it like? Are you a commoner like Haru-chan? Where do you live?" Hunny asked question after question.

Kari rolled her eyes of confusion and answered, "Yeah, I'm from America. A-And ... I li-live in an apartment with my parents."

"You might be Haru-chan's next door neighbor!" Hunny said while holding Usa-chan, smiling.

"...M-Maybe." Kari replied, sweatdropped.

"Look, boss!" Hikaru and Kaoru said, handing him Kari's sketchbook.

Kyoya and Mori walked over towards them. Kyoya fixed his glasses and looked at the girl. Mori stood next to Hunny.

"...Toudou, Kari." Kyoya said.

Kari nodded and replied, "It's been a while, huh, Kyoya?"

The room fell silent. Everyone stopped and stared at both of them.

"You two know each other!" Everyone shouted in unison.

"Yes. Her father works with my father." Kyoya simply answered.

"Why didn't you tell me, mommy!" Tamaki spazzed and started crying.

"...M-mommy?" Kari asked Kyoya.

Kyoya sighed and answered, "...Don't ask. I see you still have an interest in designing clothes."

Kyoya looked over at her notebook that Tamaki had. Kari nodded to Kyoya's remark.

"How would you feel about designing for us? We'll get someone to create them. We'll make sure that you get your name out." Kyoya said to her.

Kari blinked and said, "R-Really! That would be awesome!"

Haruhi took back Kari's notebook from Tamaki and returned it to her with a smile.

"Th-thanks, Haruhi~" Kari said.

"You're welcome." Haruhi replied.

"...Wait ... if you're rich why are you a commoner?" The twins asked her.

Kari's facial expression faded from happy to sad. Kyoya fixed his glasses again, cleared his throat and hit the twins over their heads with his book. Kari blinked and looked at Kyoya as he was giving them the scariest glare they have seen yet. Kyoya turned back to Kari leaving the twins scared.

"You still have it, Kyoya." Kari said to him, chuckling, meaning his glare.

"Follow me, I'll show you what I want you to design." Kyoya said as he left and walked towards a table.

Kari followed him. They reached to the table and sat down. Kyoya took out his books and showed her, explaining what he wants.

"Can I still count on you, Hikari?" Kyoya said to her.

Kari can't stand it when people call her by her actual name which is why she just tells people to call her her nickname.

"...You know I don't like being called that ... _Kyo-senpai_." Kari said, smirking.

"...Fair enough." Kyoya hesitated but asked, "Is it just you living in that apartment?"

"...Let's go back to the others!" Kari said, ignoring his question and went back.

Kyoya sighed and followed her.

'...I take that as a yes ... but I don't know for sure...' Kyoya thought.

After the Host Club meeting, Kari was already tired out. All that craziness makes time go by really fast.

'...After knowing everyone and what they do ... I'm pretty worn out.' Kari thought as she starts to walk out of the school.

A limo came up beside her and Kyoya rolled down the window. Kari sighed and faced him.

"...Don't think you're walking all the way home. Get in." Kyoya said.

"...Fine." Kari said as he opened the door and slid in for her.

"To the Toudou's house." Kyoya said to the driver.

They headed to her apartment and she sighed at the awkward silence. Kyoya faced her.

"You still haven't answered me ... are you living alone?" Kyoya asked her.

"...I didn't answer you because I don't want to and I still don't, Kyo-senpai." Kari replied, looking out the window.

Kyoya sighed and gave up for now. They finally reached her apartment. Kyoya walked her to her place. She was going to open the door but stopped and turned to him.

"Thanks for the ride," Kari said to him, "It's good to see you again."

"Like wise." He replied.

She smiled at him and entered her apartment. It was empty with a bunch of boxes waiting to be opened up. She sighed and didn't want to do all of this by herself and went to look around her neighborhood. She left her apartment and saw Kyoya still standing there, leaning against the poles. Kari left the door opened, shocked and Kyoya peeked through her house.

"Wh-what are you still doing here!" She shouted at him.

He backed away from her doorway and looked at her.

"I wanted to figure out my question and I did," Kyoya continued, "...Where are your parents?"

"...Working, you should know that. They both have their own apartment near where they work." Kari explained as she locked her door.

Kyoya didn't move until she would explain everything. She saw that look on his face and just decided to tell him everything else and not be stubborn about it because she knew if she did then it would bite her in the butt.

"Okay, okay. They also won't come back for the weekend. They'll be visiting each other and not me. I'll be living alone, paying everything myself with my own money." Kari told him.

"...No you won't." Kyoya said.

"What are you talking about? Didn't you just hear what I told you?" Kari asked.

Kyoya sighed and replied, "I meant you're coming to live with me."

"W-what!" Kari asked.


	2. Goodbye Sanity

**Disclamer: ****I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

'...I can't believe I'm living with Kyo-senpai ... What will his family think?' Kari thought as they walked inside Kyoya's mansion.

"Stay here. I'll tell the driver to get your things and call your land lord. Can I have your key so the driver can get in?" Kyoya asked her.

Kari sighed and handed it to him. Kyoya took them and left to give the driver the keys. Kyoya's sister came down, she yelped a bit making Kari jump and turn around.

"Kari! It's been a while!" Fuyumi said, hugging her around.

Kari hugged back with a smile and then they both let go of each other.

"So I heard you're coming to live with us. I'm surprised my brother made such a generous offer." She replied.

"...And why is that so surprising?" Kyoya came back and asked her a bit seriously.

"Oh no reason.~ I hope you enjoy your stay, Kari! I'd stay and chat but I have some business to take care of. See you later.~~" Fuyumi told her and left.

"C'mon, I'm taking you to my room." Kyoya said.

"...W-wait ... we-we're living in the same room!" Kari asked, shocked.

"...Yeah. I figured that you wouldn't want to meet my father in case he enters some room which you might be in. So, you're rooming with me." Kyoya explained.

'He's gotta point...' Kari thought as they entered his room.

"Wow..." Kari said as he stood by her bed.

"This is your bed. I'll be right next to it." Kyoya said pointing to his.

"Thank you so much, Kyo-senpai," Kari said, "I promise that I won't be a bother."

Kyoya sighed and said, "You're never a bother. So don't worry about it, okay?"

Kari blinked and smiled at him.

_"Kyo!~" Kari shouted happily as she saw him and his father walk in the room._

_"...Can't you teach your own daughter to be quiet, Kaien?" Kyoya's father said, rudely._

_"Yes, sir, sorry sir ... shut up, Hikari." Her father said._

_"...It's Kari..." She muumbled._

_"What was that?" Her father yelled at her and smacked her across the face._

_"Ready, Kaien?" Kyoya's father asked._

_"...Yes, sir." Her father said and went into the meeting room with him._

_Kari sat there on the couch as Kyoya walked towards her. He put his hand on her cheek, the one her father smacked and wiped away her tears with a sigh._

_"...I-I'm sorry..." Kari said._

_"...Your father left already, he can't hear you." Kyoya said._

_"...N-not to him, to you." Kari mumbled, trying to stop crying._

_"...Why me?" Kyoya asked her._

_"...You seeing me like this..." Kari simply answered._

_Kyoya chuckled as he hugged her. Kari was surprised but hugged him back._

_"I don't care if I see you like this, y'know." Kyoya said._

_Kari nodded but still felt bad. Kyoya let go of the hug and looked at her._

_"I won't let anyone hurt you ... I promise." Kyoya said as he held up a pinky._

_Kari smiled and wrapped her pinky around his._

'...Even though it was just a kid's promise ... I wonder if he still remembers...' Kari thought as she slowly opened her eyes.

Kari tried to turn her body but could only move her head. She spazzed out, seeing Kyoya next to her sound asleep and his arm over her.

'Wh-what the hell happened- don't tell me that I crawled into his bed half-consious again ...' Kari wondered.

She always did that, if she had a bad dream or was nervous about something, she would always crawl into someone's bed—that was nearby at least. She felt her cheeks and there were dried tears that felt that they were wiped away. She turned her head back to Kyoya, slightly smiling.

'...Did he try to calm me down?' She asked herself.

She looked at the clock and noticed the time. She was able to get Kyoya's arm off of her but the most difficult part is to wake him up. Kari poked his cheeks which that only made him twitch.

'...Hmm... maybe I should try that trick that my friend tried on me in America ... though we were kinda more than friends- that's not the point! Let's try to wake up Kyo-senpai! Keep it together, Kari!' She thought.

Kari took a deep breath and leaned in Kyoya's face, blushing a bit.

"...C'mon, Kyo-senpai!~ Wake up!" Kari said to him poking one of his cheeks.

Kyoya growled, his eyes still closed. Kari sighed. She took a deep breath and leaned in his face, inches away from his mouth.

"C'mon Kyo-kuuun ..." She whispered.

Kari found herself quickly pinned down by an angry Kyoya. Kyoya leaned in, his facial expression defining angry. He slammed his lips against Kari's, making her face as red as a tomatoe. She tried to squeal out but he broke away still close to her face.

"...I'm up. Happy now?" Kyoya asked her as he got off of her and into his bathroom.

Kari was angry, it's not like that was her first kiss ... but he didn't have to act like that. As he was closing his door, Kari grabbed his glasses case and threw it at him, missing terribly.

"...Still a terrible thrower." Kyoya said to her with a smirk.

"...Still a terrible kisser..." Kari commented back, her face still red.

"That's not what your face says." Kyoya replied, closing the bathroom door.

Once they were both ready, they left and were driven in the limo.

'Damn him!' Kari thought as she kept inching away from him in the limo.

Kyoya sighed and moved his hand making Kari lean against the door.

"...I'm only fixing my glasses." Kyoya said to her.

"I-I don't care. Just don't touch me at all today!" Kari shouted at him.

Kyoya sighed and asked the driver, "Can you speed up? It seems like it's going to be a long ride."

**Timeskip – Lunch Time**

Kari was at lunch with Haruhi and the twins. Kari sighed as she looked at the food on the twins place. Haruhi took out her meal and chuckled at the face Kari was making.

"Don't you have a lunch, Kari?" Haruhi asked her.

Kari sighed and replied, "No ... I forgot to make it last night ..."

"Would you like some of mine?" Haruhi offered as Kari spaced out staring at Hikaru's plate.

"...Hikaru... I think she wants some of your food." Haruhi pointed out.

Hikaru looked up and grinned. Kaoru looked at him with the same expression as if they both know what they're thinking.

"Alright. But you'll have to play the 'Which one is Hikaru Game!' If you guess right then you'll have Hikaru's lunch, if not ... you won't get anything at all." Hikaru explained.

"...So, which one is Hikaru!" They both said in unison.

"Hikaru's on the left and Kaoru's on the right." Kari said.

"Ahhhhck, you're wrong!~" They both said.

"No I'm not." Kari said to them.

The twins blinked and asked, "How can you tell?"

"Well, just because you guys are twins doesn't make you the same exact person. You two have different personalities. People shouldn't be confused just because you two look the same ... that's just shows that they don't care enough to actually get to know you. That's at least what I get this feeling from the people in this school." She explained with a smile that touched her features.

The twins sat there surprised thinking, 'The only one that can tell us apart is Haruhi...'

"I believe I win something." Kari said, smiling.

Hikaru blinked and slowly gave her his lunch. Kari offered some to Haruhi as Hikaru tried to steal some from Kaoru.

**Timeskip – Host Time**

"How's that design coming along?" Kyoya asked Kari.

Kari jumped and looked up at Kyoya, remembering what happened this morning, she blushed a little bit and looked back down and continuing her design for the Host Club.

"...Fine," Kari responded, a bit annoyed, "Shouldn't you direct the love-sick girls to their station?"

"Well, I actually came here to say that if you're going to sit on our chairs at least order something or talk to someone." Kyoya explained.

"Hmm..." Kari said.

Hunny jumped over, huggling with Usa-chan as the girls follow him.

"Kari-chaaan! Do you wanna eat some cake with Usa-chan and me!" Hunny asked, adorably.

"Awwwww~ He's sooo kawaiii!" The fangirls shouted.

Kari sighed and closed her notebook. She was going to walk with Hunny to his table but Kyoya put his mouth near her ear and whispered, "You know you have to pay extra for that, right?"

'...He's a demon...' Kari thought.

A sigh escaped Kari's lips as blue lines appeared below her eye and slouched a bit as she walked with Hunny as the fangirls followed them. Kari sat on the chair next to Hunny as he started eating cake.

"Won't you have some, Kari-chan? Oh! Do you wanna hold Usa-chan?" Hunny asked her with a cute smile on his face.

She hesitated but nodded with a smile as Mori walked over and stood next to Hunny. Hunny gave her Usa-chan as the girls swooned over them and as Mori came over.

"They seem like a pretty big hit, huh?" Haruhi said to Kyoya.

"...Indeed." Kyoya replied.

The twins came over to Kari and Hunny. They sneered at each other as their fangirls screamed.

"...Kari..." Kaoru said and had the same look that matched his older twin.

"Yeah?" Kari asked.

"Which one is Hikaru?" The both said in unison.

"Again? ...Okay. On the right is Hikaru and on the left is Kaoru." Kari answered correctly.

"Wow, Kari! Even I can't tell them apart!" One of the fangirls said.

"Yeah! I can't even tell when they which the sides of their bangs!" Another said to her.

"How's Usa-chan, Kari-chan?" Hunny asked her, smiling brightly making the girls swoon.

"...She's great!" Kari answered as she smiled at him.

"Have some cake with Mori and me!" Hunny said as he slid her a piece of cake.

All the girls gasped and went silent.

'...What the hell?' Kari thought.

She then realized why they became silent. Hikaru took some cake with his finger and licked it, the girls squealed and then he put it in Kari's mouth. Hikaru grinned as he watched her face turn bright red. She would push him away but she knew that the fangirls would kill her if she did and there seemed to be something between the two … she just couldn't figure out what.

"How's the cake?" Hikaru asked, a bit seductively.

"...Wet." Kari simply answered, her face still red but glaring at Hikaru.

"You should be grateful." Hikaru informed Kari and poked his tongue out at her.

Tamaki walked over and stood next to Haruhi as she was still next to Kyoya watching. Tamaki moved over to Hunny, Kari and the twins and started talking to the girls. He said something to make them screech of excitement. All the fangirls moved towards Kari.

"Hey, Kyo-senpai! The nice girls over here want to know our past.~" Kari said with a grin.

Kyoya sighed. As the girls giggled when she said Kyoya's nickname that she gave him when they were little. He waved his hand, giving it an okay. She turned her head back to the girls, wondering why he said it was okay since she knew he didn't want them to know. Tamaki, Hikaru and Kaoru sat down at the table because they wanted to know their past as well.

"...Now, where should I begin?" Kari asked, with her finger on her chin, slightly grinning.


	3. The Past, Revealed

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Kyoya checked his watch and walked over to everyone.

"Well-" Kari was interrupted by Kyoya clearing his throat.

"I'm sorry girls but it's time to close up for now." Kyoya said.

All the girls were upset, it took some convincing but eventually they left. Kari sighed as Kyoya smirked at her. Tamaki and the rest were upset; they wanted to know their past as well. Everyone cleaned up and headed back home. Kari and Kyoya went home together. Later on, Kari took a nap and Kyoya went into a different room so he wouldn't wake her. Moments later, Kari woke up from hearing the door bell ring multiple times and got up to answer it. She opened the door to reveal the twins. The twins and her were both shocked. Kari looked at them confused, wondering why they were here.

"...Kari?" They both asked.

'...Shit...' Kari thought.

"You look like you just woke up-" Kaoru said.

"Are you living with Kyoya?" Hikaru finished.

"...Ehhm... ki-kinda..." Kari replied as she looked down as she sweatdropped, she looked back up at them with a confused look across her face, "Why are you two here?"

Kaoru held up a book and the twins both answered, "Kyoya-senpai wanted a copy of our mom's fashion designs so that it might inspired you."

Kari blinked and was surprised at their answer, she didn't think that he would do that but apparently she was wrong.

Kyoya walked towards them with a sigh and stood next to Kari.

"No one else is to know of this, okay?" Kyoya said to them with a serious tone in his voice.

The twins nodded in agreement.

"...Kari, go to our room and change quickly. We'll have to explain everything to them and meet us at the porch." Kyoya answered.

Kari nodded and quickly left to their room.

"Our room?" The twins repeated.

Kyoya sighed and responded, "Come inside and close the door. Follow me."

Kyoya walked away as the twins closed the door and then followed Kyoya to the porch. Kari quickly changed and brushed her hair. She left the room, closed the door and headed to the porch.

'...Crap... what's going to happen now?' Kari thought.

She entered the porch and saw Kyoya, Hikaru and Kaoru waiting for her. She sat down next to Kyoya, they were facing the twins and the twins were facing them. Kyoya sighed as Kari took a deep breath.

"Well?" The twins asked.

"Well, Kari, do you think it would be better coming from you?" Kyoya asked her.

"...I guess ... Well, you see ... You guys know that I moved from America ... and Kyoya and I met each other when we were little because our fathers work together and would have meetings. Kyoya and I waited outside of the meetings until it was over and became great friends. That's how we know each other," Kari explained, "...And ... I moved here as well did my parents ... but they're too busy with their work and each other to deal with me. So they both have their own apartments and will visit each other on weekends..."

"...What about you?" The twins asked her.

"I was going to live alone in my apartment, but Kyoya found out and was kind enough to let me stay with him." Kari explained.

They both stared at Kyoya with amazement.

"She's a childhood friend ... what else was I supposed to do?" Kyoya said to them.

"How come you've never done anything like that for us?" They both asked him.

"...Because you're not the one living alone..." Kyoya answered.

"And that is how Kyo-senpai and I know each other and how it came to this ..." Kari said with a smile.

The twins slightly blushed. Kari noticed their faces turned a bit red.

"...Are you guys getting a fever? I'll go and make some tea." Kari offered and left.

"...Kari, we have maids that can-" Kyoya was about to explain but it was too late, she already left.

"She's really making us tea ... and she even opened the door for us ... She could have let the butler get it." The twins said.

"She's just not used to this life style. She dealt almost everything by herself that she's become independent, just to the point to where she's too proud enough to ask for any kind of help." Kyoya explained.

The twins sighed and looked back to where she had left.

The twins looked back at him with a grin across their faces and repeated, "...Almost everything?"

"...I helped ... at points..." Kyoya answered leaving it at that.

Kari came back with hot tea and gave it to the twins.

"Sorry, I don't know what kind of tea you like so I just put in the one's that I could find and I also put honey in it! So it's bound to taste good!" Kari said with a smile as she sat back down in her seat.

"...Uhm... thanks..." The twins said to her and took a sip of their tea.

"Didn't any of the maids or butlers help you?" Kyoya asked.

"Nope! I said that they didn't have to help but to just continue what they were doing!" Kari said, smiling.

'She hasn't changed.' Kyoya thought.

"This tea is actually pretty good!" The twins said.

"Really? I'm glad you like it!" Kari said, smiling brightly; tea is the only good thing that she could cook without burning something down or destroying it totally, she wasn't never good at cooking.

Kaoru blushed a bit but not as much as Hikaru did. Kari blinked and moved a bit forward to Hikaru.

"Are you getting a fever, Hikaru?" Kari asked him and put her forehead against his making her face close to his.

"U-Uhm, no I'm fine!" Hikaru said, a bit nervous. This touch was alien to him, it wasn't Kaoru's, Tamaki's, Haruhi or anyone else of the Host Club and it definitely wasn't Kaoru's—oh did I mention that already? He hesitated to back away a bit but didn't.

"...You can tell them apart?" Kyoya asked her.

Kari moved away from Hikaru and turned back to Kyoya and said, "Of course!"

"I have a question ... how come ... if you're American ... how can you speak Japanese?" Kaoru asked her again, he knew Haruhi answered for her but he wanted to hear it from Kari and he knew that Hikaru did as well.

"Well, my mom's Japanese and my dad's American," Kari explained, "Well, my dad's actually Italian but he was born in American ... he was also a part of the Mafia ..."

The twins freaked out and repeated, "M-Ma-Mafia?"

Kari looked over at them and chuckled. Her dad wasn't actually in the Mafia, Kyoya knew what she was doing. Kari had always done this. She made up some lie but to only make sure that the person she wanted to befriend wasn't so judgmental enough to just ignore her over something, she's had that happen to her too many times.

"Yeah but you guys have nothing to worry about." Kari assured them.

The twins sighed of relief as they took another sip of their tea. When they finished their tea it was already late and it was time for them to head home. They all got up and Kari insisted to walk them out, Kyoya followed them. Kari opened the door and Kyoya stared at the twins.

"...Remember not to tell anyone." Kyoya said to them.

"Scouts honor!" They said, both holding up their fingers into peace symbol.

Before they took their leave, they handed the book to Kari with a smile, "Have fun, our mom's designs are pretty unique. I think you'll like it."

They headed to their limo and Kari waved to them as they left. Before they were out of their site, the twins waved back. Kari smiled and closed the door. She and Kyoya walked to their room. They entered as Kari laid there on her bed, looking as if she's about to fall sleep. Kyoya sat on his bed, facing her.

"...Do you know what day tomorrow is?" Kyoya asked her.

She sighed and replied, "...My birthday..."

"Correct. Do you want to do anything?" Kyoya asked her.

"...You of all people know that I don't like to celebrate my birthday." Kari replied.

"Just figured that I should ask." Kyota replied.

**Timeskip – Next Day, Magically Lunch Time**

"Kari! Isn't it your birthday today?" One of the fangirls at lunch asked her.

Haruhi and the twins looked at her surprised and asked, "Is it?"

"Yeah... how'd you know?" Kari asked.

"That's not important!" The fangirl replied, excitedly.

"...Actually... it kinda is ..." Kari mumbled.

"Happy birthday!" The fangirl said and gave her cupcakes.

"...Uhh... thanks?" Kari said and slowly took them.

The girl smiled and walked away. The twins and Haruhi stared at Kari with a blank expression on their face.

"Why didn't you tell us it was your birthday?" The twins asked.

"Because I didn't want to." Kari simply replied.

The three sighed of disappointment. That wasn't the answer any of them were expecting. Kari ate her lunch as the twins tried to figure out why by annoying her to get her to spill.

"Can we forget this if I let you have one of my cup cakes?" Kari asked, a bit annoyed.

"...For now." The twins answered with a sly grin across their faces.

She opened the container and gave one to both of them.

"Haruhi, do you want one?" Kati asked her.

"Eh? Uhm, sure." Haruhi replied as Kari handed her one.

**Timeskip – Host Club Meeting**

"Here Kyoya! I finished the design!" Karo said as she handed him hersketch book.

Kyoya looked at it carefully and fixed his glasses. He looked at Kari and then back at the design.

"You pass." Kyoya said.

"With flying colors?" Kari asked, trying to make a joke out of it.

"...Sure," Kyoya responded, "Now you have to make a clothing design for each of us."

"Okay!" Kari replied, smiling brightly.

"Yay! Kari-chan! Come over with us and eat some cake!" Hunny said as he took her hand towards their table.

"O-okay." Kari replied.

Haruhi and the twins came over to Kyoya with a certain look on their face.

"Kyoya, you of all people should know what day it is, right?" Haruhi asked him.

"...I do." Kyoya answered.

"Then why didn't you say anything to her?" The twins shouted at him.

"It's simple." He replied.

"...If it's simple than why don't you explain why?" The three said in unison.

"Alright. She doesn't like to celebrate her birthday." Kyoya answered.

"...What?" The three shouted, "Why not!"


	4. Happy Birthday, Kari!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Because this thing's being a butt, just put: NinjaPineapple. Deviantart in front of the .com, etc. Here's a link of what Kari looks like: **.com/art/Hikari-Kari-Toudou-OHSHC-OC-195273176

The meeting of the Host Club ended and it was time for everyone to go home. Kari finished part of her assignment that Kyoya had given her, it was hard though, since Hunny wanted to just eat cake with her and have her hold Usa-chan most of the time. Kari was about to walk out of the room with Kyoya but the twins stopped in front of them, grinning at Kari.

"Where do you think you're going, Kari?" The twins asked her.

"...Uhm... home ..." Kari answered, a bit confused.

"Ahhhck! Wrong!" The twins replied.

"Kaoru! Get her legs and I'll get her waist!" Hikaru said, quickly.

They did so too fast to give her any time to react, same with Kyoya. They quickly carried her out of the building, leaving Kyoya in front of the doorway and sighed. Kyoya sighed and left the building. The twins put Kari into their limo and headed straight to their mansion.

"What the hell was that?" Kari shouted at them.

The twins chuckled and replied, "We have a surprise for you!"

Kari let out a heavy sigh and asked, "...Was kidnapping me the surprise!"

"...We thought about that buuuut ... unfortunately, no." They replied.

Kari sighed once more. It was relatively quiet for most of the ride until they finally entered their mansion.

"Where are we?" Kari asked them.

"Our house!" The twins answered.

They got out of the limo and grabbed Kari's wrist dragging her in their home and upstairs.

"Hey, Mom!" The twins said as they knocked on her door, "Kari's here!"

Their mom opened the door, Kari blinked a bit at their mom, she was so pretty. She was about to move part of her bangs that covered her right eye but the twins were still holding her wrists.

"So you're the famous Kari my boys have been talking about so much!" Yumiko said, giving her a tight hug, so tight that she almost couldn't breathe.

"Mom!" They said, a bit annoyed and embarrassed as she let go of Kari.

Kari and Yumiko chuckled, "I'm Yumiko! You can call me Yumiko, Yumi or as Tamaki calls me, Momma Yumi. Well, come inside! There's something we want to show you!" Their mom said.

The twins dragged her in as they followed their mom in the room. There were a bunch of fabrics, manikins, sewing machines and a lot more. Kari's eye twitched once she noticed how pink her room was, walls, ceiling, floor—obviously the twins have never touched this room before but it was obvious that she was happy to be in such a place. The twins let go of her and folded their arms, grinning.

"…So … pink …" Kari commented which made Yumiko chuckle a bit, Kari obviously doesn't like the color pink.

"My sons told me you like to design. Do you mind if I take a look?" Their mom asked Kari.

"O-oh no. Of course I don't mind." Kari replied.

Kari looked through her backpack for her sketchbook. She found it and took it out. Kari handed it over to their mom. Yumiko opened her sketchbook and looked through it, looking impressed.

"Aren't they amazing?" The twins said to their mom.

"Incredible. And you're only ... how old?" She asked Kari.

"Fifteen." She said with a smile.

"Wow," Their mom said, "Would you like me to create one of your designs for you? It is, after all, your birthday."

Kari glared at the twins as they looked away and whistled. Now she understood what was actually going on here.

Kari sighed as she turned to their mom and asked, "Did you like a specific one?"

"Uhm, Kari, this is for you, not our mom." Hikaru said to her, knowing where she was getting at.

"...Eheh... uhm ... I guess if I have no choice ..." Kari said as she flipped through until she found the one she wanted, "...This one? If you don't mind, I don't want to bother you."

"Awww! She's so sweet!" Their mom shouted and hugged Kari.

Kari sweatdropped as she tried to hug her back.

"C'mon Kari! Let's go downstairs!" The twins said as they were leaving the room and dragging her out.

"E-uhm, th-thank you~~" Kari said to their mom.

They went past the room and the twins stopped.

"Hey Kaoru, why not take her into our room instead?" Hikaru suggested with a grin.

Kaoru grinned back and nodded. They dragged Kari into their room. They had Kari sit on their bed, the twins hoped that they wouldn't have Kari think it was weird that they still shared a room together after fifteen years of being glued to each other. The twins sat down as they made her sit in between them.

"Y-you guys still share a room?" Kari asked them, nervously.

"Of course, we're hardly a part." They answered.

Of course, it made sense. They were twins. They're close.

" I'm going to see if mom's done yet. She's pretty fast, but then again, she has to be if she runs her own company." Kaoru said before he left.

Hikaru watched as his younger twin left their room, leaving him and Kari on their bed, alone.

He glanced at her with a grin across his face, "Y'know … I still need to give you your second "prize" for winning the game."

Kari smirked back and replied, "Oh really? And what would that be?"

"I'll show you.~" He said before he leaned in and touched his lips against hers.

Kari continued to smirk a bit and kissed him back.

The twins mom walked in with Kaoru and quickly grabbed Kari away from him and shouted before leaving, "Don't you dare dirty this one, Hikaru!"

A couple minutes later Kari came back with Yumiko as she wore her design. The twins blushed a bit, they couldn't help it; she looked so cute.

"You're definitely wearing that tomorrow." They said to her.

"...But tomorrow's Saturday." Kari mentioned.

"...Then we'll all hang out tomorrow!" Hikaru said.

"Would you mind if you could spend the night Kari? I would love to look at more of your designs and pick your brain, if I could." Their mom said to her.

"Uhm, I wouldn't mind at all. Could I just use the phone for a second, please?" Kari asked her.

"Of course! Follow me." The twin's mom replied.

They left the room and Kari followed Yumiko to the location of the phone. Kari thanked her and picked up the phone to call Kyoya.


	5. Sleep Over! C:

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"Hello?" Kyoya answered the phone.

"Kyo-senpai, I just wanted to let you know that I'm staying over the Hitachiin's home tonight.~ I met their mom and she's really nice! She looked at some of my designs and wants to look at more and pick my brain a bit!" Kari explained to Kyoya.

"...No. You're not, you're coming over here." Kyoya demanded, the promise he made to her when they were little kept whispering inside of his head for some reason.

"Kyo-senpai! Pleeeaaassee? Don't be such a fun vacuum!" Kari said to him.

"I thought you said you would stop calling me that." Kyoya said.

"Oops, it's been a while. I forgot." Kari replied, sweatdropped.

"Could I speak to him?" Their mom asked her as she tapped on her shoulder.

Kari nodded and handed her the phone. As she started talking to Kyoya, the twins walked closer and put their arms over both of her shoulders. The grins on their faces matched each other's and they both had a glint in their eyes.

"What?" Kari asked them, confused.

"Want a tour around the house?" They asked her.

"...But shouldn't we wait for your mom?" Kari asked them.

The twins chuckled and replied, "Our mom is very stubborn. As well as Kyoya."

"You probably know that very well." Kaoru said to Kari.

Kari sweatdropped and nodded.

"And our mom doesn't take no for an answer." Hikaru implied.

"...They're going to talk all night, aren't they?" Kari asked, sounded disappointed.

"Okay! See you later, Kyoya!" Their mom said.

The three froze and slowly turned back to the twin's mom, looking surprised.

"...That was ... quick ..." The three said.

"We compromised! Kyoya's coming to stay the night as well." Their mom explained.

"...Just for witnesses … let's call everyone else!" Kaoru said.

Hikaru chuckled, "Good thinking, Kaoru. As always from my younger brother."

The twins snatched the phone away and called everyone else in the club, their mom rolled her eyes and hit them lightly on the head. Kari chuckled as they complained to their mom, "Snatching is rude." She simply said to them and then kissed them on their cheeks. The twins smiled at their mom as she smiled back at her twins.

Their mom smiled at Kari and asked, "Would you like some tea, Kari? I can get one of our maids or butlers to get it."

"Uhm, I'm okay, thank you though. I don't want to trouble any of them." Kari said with a sweatdrop.

Their mom chuckled and said, "Silly. It's no trouble at all. I'll go and ask."

Their mom left, leaving Kari there alone with the twins. The doorbell rang and Kari went to open it but their butler beat her to it. Their butler looked at her in a strange way. Kari backed away a bit.

"...O-oh, sorry." Kari said to him.

The butler opened the door. Kyoya, Tamaki, Mori and Honey were all there. Haruhi wasn't there, which had Kari turn to the twins.

"Neehh, this is the twins home? It's beautiful! Isn't it, Takashi?" Honey asked him, still holding on to Usa-chan, Mori simply nodded.

"Where's Haruhi?" Kari asked them.

"He couldn't make it." The twins replied.

"Oh." Kari responded.

Everyone entered the Hitachiin's home with all of their sleeping gear. The maid walked in with tea and the twin's mom.

"Why hello, Moma Yumi!~" Tamaki said to her with a bright smile.

"Oh~ Everyone's already here! Hello, Tamaki!" She chuckled and replied, "Could you go and make us some more tea?" Yumiko asked the maid.

The maid nodded and went back to the kitchen to retrieve more tea.

"Well, now that everyone's here ... let's go set up downstairs!" The twins said.

They grabbed Kari's arm into theirs and dragged her as the others followed them.

"...Must you drag me everywhere?" Kari asked, a bit annoyed.

"Well, if we didn't then you wouldn't come with us." The twins explained.

Kari sighed, knowing that was true. Kyoya kept a close eye on the three as they were following them downstairs. Honey was riding on Mori's shoulders and Tamaki kept looking around the twin's house. They entered the basement downstairs which was more of a hang out area. Tamaki quickly jumped on one of the big, soft comfy recliner chairs and laid back. Kari looked over to see a huge pool table with everything needed. The twins noticed and grinned.

"Kari, ever played Beer Pong?" The twins asked.


	6. Beer Pong, Anyone?

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"Once, actually. It was pretty disgusting." Kari replied.

Kyoya walked up to the twins and glared at them, "Don't try anything. Got it?" Kyoya said to the twins, darkly.

"Okay, okay. Geez." The twins replied as they put both of their hands up in a way of showing they mean no harm.

Kari walked over to Tamaki and noticed he fell asleep. She snickered and looked at the twins.

"Can we play with him, pleeaaase?" Kari asked.

The twins grinned and walked over to the two. Kyoya sighed.

"What do you propose we do?" Kaoru asked Kari.

"Well ..." Kari said as she took out a Sharpie and snickered.

The twins grinned and took the Sharpie drawing and writing all over Tamaki's face.

"Do you guys have any cake?" Hunny asked them.

"...Uh, yeah. I guess so." Hikaru answered as he stopped drawing on Tamaki's face.

Kari quickly snatched it out of his hand and had it be her turn to draw on Tamaki's face.

"Hey! I wasn't done yet!" Hikaru complained.

"Too bad!" Kari said and stuck her tongue out at him.

She continued drawing and Kyoya walked up to her and noticed her outfit, he fixed his glasses.

"...Kari?" Kyoya asked.

"...Yeah, Kyo-senpai?" Kari responded as she continued drawing on Tamaki's face.

"Where did you get that outfit?" Kyoya asked her.

Kari stopped and looked at him with a smile.

"Their mom made it for me for my birthday. It's one of my own designs!" Kari answered, still smiling.

Hikaru snatched the Sharpie away from Kari.

"Hey! Hikaru! Give it back!" Kari said as she tried to get it back but failed.

Hikaru kept pushing her back or placing his hand on her forehead since she was only a couple of inches shorter than him, it would work. She tries to get it back but alas, she couldn't reach and sighed heavily.

"This isn't fair!" Kari complained.

"Too bad." Hikaru mimicked Kari from before as he stuck out his tongue.

Kyoya sighed as he walked back upstairs around the same time that the maid came down with the tea and placed it down on the table. She bowed and left the room.

"I'm going to go get Honey some cake." Kyoya said before he left.

"Make it a lot, please!" Honey said, smiling, as he was moved on top of Mori's shoulders.

Hikaru still stuck his tongue out at Kari. Kari stuck her tongue back at him, yes- she was immature. Maybe almost as immature as him.

Hikaru huffed and took Kyoya's bag, thinking it was hers and took out his pajama's. Hikaru threw them in the trash while Kari froze in fear.

"Wh-what are you doing! Those are Kyo-senpai's!" Kari shouted at him.

"...Shit." Hikaru responded.

Kari's facial expression went from fear to mischievous.

"Do you guys have any pink pajama's that would fit Kyo-senpai?" Kari asked.

The twins grinned.

"I'm hungry. Let's go check on Kyoya!" Hunny said.

"Yeah..." Mori replied.

The two headed upstairs with leaving the twins, Kari and a sleeping Tamaki. She did wonder why Tamaki fell asleep so quickly, she figured that he would be jumping around the entire place. Maybe things are bad at home?

"I'll go and get them~" Kaoru said and left to get the pajama's, leaving Kari alone with Hikaru.

"I'm surprised he's still asleep after all of this..." Kari said, looking over at Tamaki.

Hikaru chuckled and walked over to the pool table to set up Beer Pong. Kari noticed a couple minutes later and walked over to him.

"...Really?" Kari asked with a bit of attitude.

"...Yeah~" Hikaru said.

Kari sighed as she smiled a bit.

**Timeskip – Tamaki Magically Woke Up**

"Wow boss! You're terrible at this!" Hikaru said, grinning.

"I've never played this before!" Tamaki shouted, not knowing stuff was drawn on his face.

Kari and Hikaru tried not to crack up every time they look up at his face. It was hard but they somehow succeeded.

"Move aside Tamaki, I'll show you how the real pros do it." Kari said as she lightly moved him aside, trying not to laugh.

Hikaru was on the opposite side and voted him to be referee. Kari picked up the paddle and hit the ball, getting it in the cup.

"Score 1 for Kari. Here's your reward." Hikaru said and moved the cup with the beer and ball in it.

Kari slightly smiled and walked over. She took the cup and drank half of it before she removed the ball from the drink.

"Ah~ It's been a while," She meant until she's had a sip of alcoholic beverages, "Hikaru, it's your turn." Kari said.

"But I'm the referee." Hikaru replied and poked his tongue out at her, again.

"Your point?" Kari asked him as she set the cup down on the table.

He chuckled. Kari took the ball and handed it to Hikaru. He walked to the other side as Kari took his place. Hikaru hit the ball getting it in the cup. Tamaki stared at the two.

"How are you guys good at this!" Tamaki asked.

"Practice makes perfect." They both said.

They were a bit shocked that they said it at the same time but thought it was funny and started to laugh a bit. Hikaru walked over and finished the beer. Then, they taught Tamaki how to get the ball in the cups. They decided every time one of them gets it in, Tamaki takes their sip.

"...Never knew this much of winning beer pong would make him collapse..." Kari said.

"Who knew..." Hikaru said.

"Hey ... where did everyone else go?" Kari asked asked.

Hikaru shrugged. Kari took a cup on the table and sat down on one of the recliners. She took a sip and then laid back on the chair. Hikaru grinned and walked over to her.

"You're just going to leave Tamaki over there, passed out?" Kari asked him with a slight grin.

He looked over at Tamaki and back at Kari.

"...Yeah." He replied.

She slightly smiled and chuckled a bit.

"Hmm … let's go upstairs to see what's taking the others a long time." Kari said.

She put the cup down and headed upstairs. Hikaru sighed and followed her, hoping they would get some alone time together. Tamaki was still passed out on the floor. They walked up stairs to see Kyoya being pulled back by Kaoru. Hunny was staring at Kyoya seriously and Kyoya glared at Hunny, while he was on Mori's shoulders.

"…I think we came up too soon." Hikaru said.


	7. A Short Moment

**Disclaimer:**** I do now own Ouran High School Host Club. Sorry for the short chapter. ^^;**

"...What the hell is going on?" Kari asked.

Hunny was serious but as he turned his head around he became happy again.

"Nothing!" Hunny replied.

"...Yeah..." Mori said.

Kaoru slowly let go of Kyoya. Kyoya huffed as he took his arms back. Kyoya walked over and grabbed Kari's wrist.

"C'mon, Kari." Kyoya said, dragging Kari downstairs.

"Ow! Kyo-senpai!" Kari said to him as she was being dragged.

Kyoya stopped and slammed Kari against the wall. Kari closed her eyes as Kyoya slammed his hand right next to her face.

_'Damnit, Hikari! Why can't you do a damn thing right!' Kaien shouted at her and smacked her cheek._

_Little Kari didn't say anything._

_'Answer your father!' He shouted at her as he punched the wall, which was close to the side of her face._

Kari didn't realize this, but she started to tear up a bit, remembering that and comparing it to this moment now.

"...Kari... I ..." Kyoya trailed off, he felt someone put their hand on his shoulder.

Kyoya looked up to see Tamaki, looking at him seriously. He noticed the pink drawings on his face. He wanted to ask what that was about, but Kari is more important at the moment. He slightly nodded and walked upstairs. Tamaki kneeled in front of Kari as she was crying.

"...Kari..." Tamaki said.

Kari heard his voice and pulled him into a hug. Tamaki's eyes softened as he let out a light sigh. Tamaki lightly hugged Kari back. Everyone waited upstairs. Kyoya had a depressed look on his face. Hikaru glared at him and walked over.

"...Did you tell her?" Hikaru whispered.

"...No." Kyoya simply answered.

"C'mon now ... a smile is a much better look on a pretty lady like you." Tamaki said with a slight smile.

"That crap ... won't work ... on me..." Kari tried to say.

"...Do you wanna talk about this, then?" Tamaki asked her with a serious expression on his face.

Kari rubbed her eyes to stop crying.

"I-I'm okay ... I'm sorry you ... had to see me like this..." Kari said to him.

"You don't have to apologize." Tamaki said with a smile.

Kari noticed the drawings still on his face and slightly chuckled.

"Oh yeah ... sorry ... about your face..." Kari said trying not to laugh, still crying a little bit.

"Huh?" Tamaki said.

Tamaki went to the bathroom that was downstairs.

"Ahhh! M-my beautiful face!" Tamaki shouted.

Kari rubbed one of her eyes and chuckled a bit. Everyone heard Tamaki from upstairs making the twins laugh. Tamaki tried to get it off but it hardly did. Kari came in and put something on his face.

She chuckled and said, "Here~ This will help a lot better ... after I finish putting it on splash yourself with cold water, it'll come off."

Tamaki did so and like Kari said, it came off. Tamaki dried off his face with a towel Kari gave him.

He turned to her and said, "A-Are you okay?"

Kari slightly nodded and said, "Thanks..."

Tamaki smiled at her and patted her on the head.

"It's late. Let's all get some sleep." Tamaki said and headed upstairs with Kari.


	8. The Announcement

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Kari was the first to wake up and notice something was weird. She opened her eyes to find that the twins were by both of her sides. She blushed and freaked out. Kari accidently woke Kaoru up by kicking him in the leg and elbowing Hikaru in the stomach.

"Owww... What the hell?" The twins shouted as they complained.

"Ack! S-sorry- Hey! I should be asking you that!" Kari shouted, waking everyone else up, "What the hell are you two doing!"

"...Body warmth the best kind of heat." The twins replied, holding their injured parts.

"...Idiots..." Kari mumbled.

"So this is what's called a rude awakening?" Kyoya mumbled as he woke up.

The twins stuck their tongues out at Kyoya. Kyoya let out a heavy sigh and slightly growled at them. Kari didn't know how to react to Kyoya today. She knew that it was going to be even more awkward back at the house with just the two. She realized that she shouldn't let others worry so she'll just act as if nothing happened last night.

"More for me than you, Kyo-senpai. You're not the one that has two guys next to you while you're trying to sleep!" Kari said while glaring at the twins.

"But Kari, it was only because we care and thought that you looked a little cold." Kaoru replied with an innocent look on his face but had a sly tone in his voice.

"Suuuure, Kaoru." Kari responded as she folded her arms.

Hunny slowly woke up as did Mori and Tamaki. Yumiko walked in and walked towards the group.

"Kari, I believe we didn't have a chance to talk more about your designs." She said.

"Eh? Oh! You're right! I'm sorry~" Kari apologized.

"It's nothing to be apologetic about~ I'm just going to steal her away for a couple of minutes." Their mom said and dragged her out, quickly grabbing her sketchbook.

Everyone blinked at what had just happened. Tamaki hit the twins over their heads with his pillow.

"Ouch! What was that for!" The twins asked.

"For ruining my beautiful face yesterday!" Tamaki shouted.

The twins remembered and chuckled. They turned their heads to Kyoya who was just sitting there, looking down with a depressed look on his face.

'...I can't believe ... I made her cry ... again ...' Kyoya thought, looking at the floor.

"Kyoya?" Hikaru said, "What's wrong?"

He looked up to face him and replied, "Nothing."

"C'mon Kyoya. Don't lie to us~" Kaoru said.

"Yeah~ You're surrounded by friends!~" Hunny said.

Kyoya sighed and mumbled, "...I made her cry ... again..."

"...Again!" Hikaru shouted at him, angry.

"...Hikaru..." Kaoru said.

"You made Kari cry how many times!" Hikaru shouted.

"...Hikaru." Kaoru repeated.

"...Only twice..." Kyoya mumbled.

"What the hell is wrong with you!" Hikaru yelled.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled, trying to get him to stop and realize the look on Kyoya's face.

Hikaru tried his best to calm down and then realized Kyoya's depressed facial expression. Hikaru felt bad but didn't say anything.

"It was time where we were growing up ... and didn't need to go to meetings with our fathers anymore ... I still wanted to go with father to go inside the meetings ... but there was school in the way... and ... Kari just wanted to stay with me," Kyoya continued, "...My father ordered me to hurt her ... so that she wouldn't distract me anymore ... by being my friend ... if I didn't ... who knows what he would have done ... to anyone..."

"...What did you say to her?" Kaoru asked him, concerned.

Kyoya sighed and replied, "...Well... by the time I came over ... to talk to her ... she was already crying because ... her father told her that she can't see me anymore ... so I made things worse ...

'Kyo! What daddy just said ... i-it can't be true right!" Kari said, running towards me.

Kari was going to give me a hug but I pushed her away from me. She gave me ... this ... this look ... I can't even describe it ...

"K-Kyo? ...I thought you said that we would always be together!" She yelled at me ...

I replied, "...Who would ever want to be together with you?"

"...Y-You did! You said that to me!" Kari shouted with tears across her cheeks.

"...I'm pretty sure that was just your imagination ... Hikari." I told her.'

You should've seen the look on her face once I said that to her ... after that ... I never wanted to hurt her ... ever again ..."

"But you failed..." Hikaru said to him.

"Hikaru!" Kaoru yelled at him.

"What? If I were him I would have never even once thought about hurting her just because my father told me to. I'm not sorry Kyoya-senpai ... and you're not getting any sympathy from me." Hikaru told him.

"...He is right ... I shouldn't receive sympathy from anyone ..." Kyoya replied, meaning what he had said.

Kaoru went silent.

"Well she doesn't seem bothered by it! I mean ... the first time in a long time that she saw you again in the club, she probably wouldn't have spoken to you if it didn't, right?" Hunny said to him.

Kyoya didn't respond.

"So, tell me Kari." Their mom said to her.

"Yeah?" Kari replied.

"Which son of mine were you kssing?" Their mom asked with a slight smirk on her face.

Kari lightly blushed and answered, "Hikaru, of course."

"Good girl. Now let's take a look at your designs, shall we?" Yumiko asked her as she reach out her hand for the sketchbook.

Kari smiled at her and opened her sketchbook that she always had with her.

"…Thanks ... guys ..." Kyoya said.

"...Don't forget ... you realize you do have to tell her ... what you didn't last night." Tamaki informed Kyoya.

Kyoya sighed and replied, "...I know ... I just don't know how... last night ... I tried to tell her ... I just got so angry thinking about it ... I got my feelings mixed up in talking to her ... and almost took it out on her ... I don't know how to keep calm about this subject ..."

"Maybe you should let her figure it out by herself." Hikaru proposed.

"Are you insane?" Kyoya continued, "She'd probably be murdered if she isn't the least prepared for this."

"I bet her mother isn't that bad." Tamaki said.

"Her mother's an angel compared to her father ... he's worse than the devil." Kyoya replied as he spat at the ground.

"...You said that he's coming to visit tomorrow?" Kaoru asked.

"...Yeah, I know that I'll have to be twice as much on guard tomorrow when it comes to Kari and her father ..." Kyoya replied.

"What did they do to her?" Hunny asked, innocently.

"...I can't tell you guys that ... she'll have to tell you when she's ready to." Kyoya said.

"...Well, did he say where to meet her?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah, at this fancy restaurant a couple of blocks down from here." Kyoya answered.

"I have a question ... why did he call you, not her?" Kaoru asked.

"He said he tried to contact her but she never answered her phone and knowing Kari, she always has her phone on and with her all the time." Kyoya replied.

"...So... she was ignoring his calls..." Tamaki summed up.

"Looks like it." Kyoya said.

Everyone sighed.

"...So complicated." Hikaru said with a sigh, putting his hand on top of his head.

"Just don't give off any hints or mention this to her ... unless she tells you about it." Kyoya suggested.

"Okay." Everyone responded.

Kyoya sighed and fixed his glasses.

Kari sneezed.

"Oh~ Bless you~" The twins mom said.

"Thanks, I hope I'm not catching a cold or anything." Kari said.

"That wouldn't be good, especially if I were to give you a commission." The twin's mom said with a smile.

"R-Really! You would do that?" Kari asked, overly excited.

"Of course. Your designs are remarkable and some are elegant and still laid back. I have the perfect job for you." She said to Kari, smiling.

"Oh thank you so much! How can I repay you for this wonderful offer?" Kari asked her, still excited.

"Just give it all your best, which I'm sure it will come out extravagant." The twin's mom replied.

"When would you like them done by?" Kari asked her.

"The deadline will be in the end of two weeks." She replied.

"Okay! Thank you so much!" Kari said.

Yumiko giggled and replied, "You're very welcome. If you'd like, you may return to everyone, I think it's about the time that they're having breakfast. Would you like me to show you the way to the kitchen? Even I get lost in my own house, it's just too big for me."

"O-oh, I'm fine but thank you so much." Kari said with a smile.

"You're very welcome. See you soon Kari." She said as Kari left the room, waving her a goodbye.

Kari looked all around to find out that she was lost.

'...Really? Do they really need to have such a huge ass house?' Kari thought.

Kari heard some familiar voices and followed them. She found everyone eating pancakes in the kitchen, except Hunny, he was eating cake with Usa-chan. Kyoya looked up to see Kari in the door way, he stopped eating and walked over to her. He lightly grabbed her arm and looked at her.

"Kari, I need to tell you something..." Kyoya continued, "...Alone..."

"Okay." Kari responded.

The headed out the door and Kari leaned against the wall, facing Kyoya waiting for him to say something.

"What did you want to tell me, Kyo-senpai?" Kari asked him.

"...Kari ... your father's coming into town to visit you." Kyoya replied.

Kari stood there and stared at him.

'So that's why my father kept calling me?' She thought.

"He wants to talk to you over dinner at the place nearby, Le Cafe," Kyoya said, "If you want ... I could come with you."

She blinked at him, then smiled at him and replied, "Thanks, Kyo-senpai, but I think I can handle myself."

"...Alright, just be careful." He told her.

"Don't worry about me, I'll be fine!" She said, smiling brightly.

'If only I could…' Kyoya thought.


	9. The Next Day, The Meet

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"I'm going to ask you this one more time ... are you sure you don't want me to come?" Kyoya asked.

"Kyo-senpai, I told you not to worry! I'll be fine~" She replied with a smile.

"Alright." He said with a sigh.

Kari left his house and headed over to the fancy restaurant, Le Cafe. Kyoya had her take the limo, even though she insisted on walking there. She arrived and was lead to the table by a waiter and saw her father. He gave out menus to both, they both thanked the waiter and he left. Kari and her father shook each other's hands without a smile on either faces.

"A handshake!" The twins slightly shouted in confusion.

Kyoya facepalmed. Tamaki joined the twins in their spying. Haruhi was standing next to Kyoya in a dress everyone made her wear. Hunny was already looking at the deserts with Mori.

"Uhm ... would you all like a table?" A different waiter asked them.

"Yes! We would actually!" Tamaki and the twins replied.

Kyoya and Haruhi sighed.

"Aren't we not supposed to be here?" Haruhi asked a bit disappointed as they followed the waiter.

"Never say never, Haruhi!" Kaoru said.

"...But ... that doesn't even make sense as to what I was asking ... plus you did say never ..." Haruhi said, a bit confused.

As the waiter showed them to their table, they tried to hide their faces so Kari wouldn't catch them even though her back was turned to them. They all took their seats and their table was in a far corner, still able to see Kari and her father.

"...What do want you want..." Kari asked her father, unhappy.

"That's no way to speak to your father. You should know better," Her father, Kaien, replied.

Kari sighed as the others tried to listen to their conversation.

"For now I'll let your attitude slide ... the reason I'm here is to replace your mother, she wanted to come and see how you were adapting but caught up in her work." Kaien replied.

"...Everything's fine." Kari said to him.

He took a sip of wine from his glass. Kari studied how long he was here waiting, hoping he wasn't getting drunk.

"I'm going to the bathroom." Haruhi and Kari said.

They both got up from their seats. Kari noticed Haruhi and looked at her in a confused way.

"Haruhi?" Kari said, making Haruhi turn around.

"Why are you wearing a dress?" Kari asked, she was going to ask why she was here but someone else had bumped into Kari making her fall on top of Haruhi.

"U-uhm..." Kari mumbled, her hands on Haruhi's chest, "...Why ... do I ... feel boobs?"

Haruhi blinked and sighed. Kari got off of her and picked up Haruhi. Everyone saw what had happened.

"Let's go to the bathroom and talk." Haruhi said.

Kari nodded and they both went to the bathroom.

"...I guess you figured it out, huh?" Haruhi said, smiling and sweatdropped.

Kari blinked and thought, 'Doesn't he ... I mean she ... care at all?'

"I knew something was a bit off about you ... but I wouldn't have guessed this." Kari responded.

"Yeah. Sorry for not telling you." Haruhi said.

"It's fine, don't worry about it~" Kari said, "...So ... if you're here, that means the others are too...?"

"...Eh, yeah..." Haruhi replied.

Kari sighed and mumbled, "...I told him I would be fine..."

"Well, it wasn't Kyoya who brought everyone. Tamaki did. We also knew that Kyoya was nervous but he didn't want to come to make you think he doesn't trust you or anything ... he's just worried." Haruhi replied, smiling.

"...I know... thanks. Let's go back, okay?" Kari said, smiling back at her.

Haruhi smiled and nodded. They both headed back, Haruhi sat down and explained what happened. Kari noticed that her father wasn't at the table and decided to check the kitchen ... knowing him, where else would he be? Hikaru noticed and decided to carefully and slowly follow her.

'Why is no one here?' Kari thought.

She felt a tight grip on her wrist. Her eyes squinted and turned to see her father, angry as hell. He didn't give her any time to react and slammed her arm that he grabbed on to the burning, hot stove.

"Shit!" Kari screamed, her eyes closed and tearing up from the pain.

Her father pressed her arm down a bit more for her cursing, making it burn even more than before, if possible.

"That's for embarrassing me by falling on top of that damn girl! You're a fuckin-" He got cut off by Hikaru.

Hikaru pushed him off of Kari by throwing him near the door. Kari stood there, slowly opening her teary eyes to see a Hikaru blurb.

"Who the hell are you!" Her dad shouted at him.

"I will be one of your biggest problems if you lay another finger on Kari ... ever again ... you got that!" Hikaru shouted, darkly.

Kari was still staring at Hikaru, not even a glimpse at her dad. Her dad raised up and spat on the floor, to her surprise he left at that. Kari was closing her eyes, trying not to faint. Hikaru noticed and gave her a worried look as he then looked at her burnt arm.

"C'mon, trooper." Hikaru whispered with a very, slight smile on his face.

He picked Kari up, bridal style, and lightly placed her on top of the counter, next to the sink.

"Hi-Hikaru..." Kari mumbled, "...I hate to ... admit it ... but ... it hurts ..."

"Just relax, I'll get someone to help you." Hikaru said.

"Hi-Hikaru ..." Kari mumbled, in pure pain.

He looked at her with soft eyes and said, ",..I know, not Kyoya."

Kari slightly smiled as Hikaru left to get help.


	10. Safe Keeping

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Sorry for the long wait guys, school has gotten in the way, there'll soon be a new Valentine's Day chapter either later tonight or most likely tomorrow. Anyway, Happy Valentine's Day!~ :D**

Hikaru came back in the kitchen with a doctor. He recognized someone sitting at one of the tables and realized that he was actually one of the school doctors.

"She's right here, doc." Hikaru said.

"Ah, so this is ... Kari ... is she asleep?" The doctor asked and waved his hand in front of her face.

"Is that bad if she is?" Hikaru asked.

"Haha, no Hikaru. That's only bad when you have a concussion." The doctor said as he was putting something on Kari's arm.

Kari woke up from the pain and moved her arm away from the doctor.

"Calm down. I'm sorry if it'll sting ... but it'll feel a lot better later. Trust me." The doctor said.

Kari sighed. She was too tired to argue with anyone.

"How did this happen?" He asked her.

She looked at Hikaru and then she looked back at the doctor.

"...I noticed ... that no one … was in the kitchen ... so I went ... to look around ... and I accidentally ... tripped and fell ... on the stove …" Kari mumbled trying to stay awake.

Kari squinted her eyes every time he would put more Vaseline or something like that on her arm. The doctor finished putting that on her arm and gave it to Hikaru. He looked at the doctor, a bit confused.

"Put this on her arm once a week and wrap her arm with this." He said as he took out white bandages and wrapped her arm with it.

"Thanks, doc." Hikaru said as he took the objects that the doctor used as he gave it to Hikaru.

"Y-yeah ... thanks..." Kari mumbled.

"And make sure that she gets a lot of rest and sleep." The doctor said and walked away.

It was silent for a bit but then Hikaru gently picked her up and lightly put her down. She was leaning against the counter of the sink and Hikaru was really close to her and her face. Kari blushed a bit.

"Thank ... you ... Hikaru ..." Kari mumbled.

Hikaru looked at her, back at her arm and looked at her face again. They were inches away from each other's faces. Hikaru moved her bangs away from her face that was covering her eye and leaned in placing his lips on hers.

'Why would he toy with me at a moment like this?' Kari thought.

Kari stopped him by moving her head, looking down on the floor, her face a bit red.

"...Sorry ... we should probably leave..." Hikaru said, his cheeks also a bit red.

Kari hid her wound with her armwarmer, that she brought with her, so Kyoya didn't notice a thing. Hikaru was worried. They were all sitting in the limo on the way to their houses. They stopped at Kyoya's house.

"...Kari? Why not come over for a bit ... I have more projects I would like you to do." Kyoya said, giving an excuse so they all won't know that they're living together, bad enough that the twins know.

"Actually, she's staying with us tonight, Kyoya," Hikaru said with a smile.

Kaoru finished, "Our mother wants to see more of her designs."

"It's a school night, a Sunday." Kyoya hissed at them.

"C'mon, Kyo-senpai! I promise I'll go to bed on time and everything!" She pleaded.

He sighed and replied, "Whatever." Kyoya got out of the limo, everyone waved to him and he waved back. He headed inside as they left to the twins house.

"So ... Kari-" Tamaki stopped.

He noticed that Kari was sound asleep on Hikaru's shoulder, since she was sitting next to him. Hikaru had very slight blush on his cheeks. The rest of the limo ride was silent until they arrived at the Hitachiin's mansion. Kaoru poked Hikaru and Kari's cheek to wake them up, Kari twitched her eye.

"Kaaaariiii~" Kaoru whispered.

"...Nnnn..." Kari responded.

"C'mon Kari, we're taking you to our home." Kaoru whispered.

"...Five more minutes..." Kari mumbled, her head still resting on Hikaru's shoulder.

Hikaru chuckled and looked at her with soft eyes. Kaoru sighed and kept poking her cheek to wake up. Kari kept twitching her eye and Tamaki and Haruhi was just watching all of this. Kaoru sighed, giving up and carefully picked her up in his arms.

"...You can open the door." Kaoru said to Tamaki.

Tamaki opened the door, first one out was Hikaru then Kaoru carefully carrying out Kari who was trying to go back to sleep again. Tamaki closed the door. They waved to each other and left. Kaoru followed Hikaru into their mansion with Kari in his arms, sound asleep. They brought Kari into their room.

"She can sleep in the middle of our bed." Hikaru offered.

Kaoru nodded and gently put her on their bed. Hikaru sat on the side, looking at Kari with soft eyes, again. Kaoru looked over at Hikaru to notice that he had obviously grown a soft spot for her. Hikaru felt some pang of emotion in his chest but shrugged it off as he put her bangs behind her ear again and gave off a small smile that touched his features. Kaoru had the same feeling that hit Hikaru … he wasn't sure if it was his actual feelings towards Kari or if it was Hikaru's feelings that he was having.


	11. Happy 'LATE' Valentine's Day!

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I am very, very sorry for the long delays in uploading chapters, I made sure that this was somewhat of a long chapter for you guys.~ Happy late, LATE Valentine's Day~~**

It was very busy today at the Host Club since today is the most popular day of the year; Valentine's Day.

"Kyaaaaaa~~" The girls screamed, waiting to get in.

"Where can I duck and cover?" Kari asked Kyoya.

"No where is really safe ... anywhere you hide they'll find you and you'll most likely won't end up alive." Kyoya replied.

"Thanks for the reassurance, Kyo-senpai ..." Kari said, otl.

You're probably wondering why Kari wants to hide right? …Well, wouldn't you if it was Valentine's Day with a bunch of love-sick fangirls out for all of the people that are your friends and are surrounded by them at the moment? She just didn't want to get trampled over or worse.

"I almost forgot!" Kari said as she went into her bag and then ran over to the twins.

Kari's face turned red, seeing the two sitting on top of each other with smirks across their face.

"M-maybe later..." Kari mumbled walking away.

Hikaru got up and accidently grabbed Kari's injured arm, covered by her arm warmer. He turned her to him. Kari squinted her eyes from the pain but said nothing. He had forgotten which side was her wounded arm since she was wearing both arms with arm warmers.

"...What did you come over here for?" Hikaru asked, letting go of her arm as Kaoru came over.

"...I wanted to give you guys these..." Kari answered, handing over clothing to them.

"...Poorly made..." They both said.

"H-Hey! I made them by myself! I told you I only design ... but I wanted to at least try ... a-and it's the design that I created that you two liked in my sketch book!" Kari said, she said the last part with a smile.

They blinked and noticed that it was. They both smirked to them selves, no one's ever made anything for them before. Everything was bought, they are rich so why should money matter? They were touched that she tried to make it for them, even though she is terrible at sewing.

The only thing they could think of at the moment was say, "Thank you.~"

They both smiled at her and pulled her into a little group hug which surprised Kari.

"You're welcome!" Kari replied as slight blush dusted across her face, they released her from the hug and she said, "I'm gonna give something to Kyo-senpai, sorry to interrupt your … bonding time." She chuckled and walked towards Kyoya.

Kyoya grabbed Kari into a hug as the herd of crazy love-sick girls entered the room.

'Wh-what the hell?' Kari thought as she heard a bunch of fangirls run by screaming names of their host.

She looked up seeing Kyoya and smiled at him.

"Oh!" Kari said as she released herself from him and looked through her bag.

"Take out your hand!" Kari said with a smile.

"...Why?" Kyoya asked, not amused at all.

Kari sighed and answered, "Just do it."

Kyoya sighed and took out his hand. Kari smiled and put a small pink bunny on his hand. He looked at it and then at her.

"...One time I saw you looking at it through the window ..." Kari said.

'...I was looking at it because it gave me this idea for Valentine's Day ... not because I wanted it ...' Kyoya thought.

"...Thanks." Kyoya responded.

Kari smiled at him, brightly and walked to Hunny and Mori. She tried to see how to get to them, but couldn't get through the crowd of girls. Mori noticed and dramatically lifted Kari up and landed her next to Hunny. Kari's facial expression was blank.

"Thanks ... Mori." Kari said to him, looking down.

Kari looked up to see him nod.

"Yay, Mori!" Hunny said, smiling.

"Kyaaaa! He's sooo kawaiiiii!" The fangirls screamed.

Kari sighed and thought, 'Why do they have to scream every time they do something?'

"Did you want to come over here for some cake, Kari?" Hunny asked her.

"Actually, I came here to give you guys this." Kari said, taking out a small sized cake with different colored icing on top and two spoons and two forks.

"Ooooaaah~ More cake!~" Hunny said, "Thanks, Kari!"

Hunny smiled at her as the girls scream.

"You're welcome. The extra utensils are for Mori so he can have some as well." Kari said.

"Thanks, Kari!~" Hunny said and hugged her as the fangirls screamed.

"Yeah ... thanks." Mori said to her.

Kari replied by smiling at them, some fangirls giggled. Kari was confused as to why and just deciding that she should give Tamaki and Haruhi their gifts.

"I'm going to give more of the gifts to others." Kari said with a smile and pushed through the crowd.

"Oooo~ I love this table cloth!~ It's so kawaii!" Some of the fangirls said.

"I'm glad you like it, Kari is the one that designed everything here." Kyoya said, trying to give off a smile to the girls.

"Kari? Waaaaaaaa~ She's soo talented!" They replied.

Kari was hiding behind the short wall that created the large doorway in between the rooms. Hikaru popped his head in close to her face. She didn't notice because she was paying close attention to what the girls and Kyoya were saying.

"What's a fancy girl like you doing in a place like this?" Hikaru said with a grin, meaning Kari just leaning against the wall.

Kari jumped and looked to see Hikaru close to her face, her face began to steadily turn red.

"Wh-What are you doing here?" Kari asked being all spazzy.

"I asked you first." Hikaru said, still grinning.

Kari sighed, not wanting to say that she was eavesdropping on Kyoya and the girl's conversation. Hikaru chuckled at the look on her face and looked down to see her arm that was injured. He eventually remembered which one it was.

"How's the arm?" He asked her, concerned.

"It's fine. No need to worry." Kari replied with a slight smile.

'Mainly because I don't want you to worry ... why should anyone worry over someone like me?' Kari thought as her facial expression changed from happy to sad.

"What if I can't help it?" He asked seriously and leaned in, he placed his lips against hers and slid is tongue into her mouth.

Kari blushed and returned the kiss just as passionately.

"Why are you frenching my daughter!" They heard Kari's father besides them, shouting.

They paused and then looked to see that it was Kari's father. Hikaru quickly stepped in front of her as him and her father exchanged glares.

"You're not going near Kari after what you did to her ..." Hikaru growled.

Kari sighed and said, "I can take care of myself, Hikaru ... Dad, what the hell are you doing here?"

"I want to know who this boy is ..." Her father mumbled.

"Ah, good to see you again, Mr. Toudou. Hikari has been behaving on very good terms and as you can see, she has made some new friends." Kyoya said as he was walking over here.

'...D-Did Kyo-senpai see us?' Kari thought, hoping he didn't.

"...I see she has grown to using her actually name, the one her mother chose for her..." Kaien, her father, said.

Kyoya chuckled a bit, which confused Hikaru and Kari. Hikaru has never heard him laugh and Kari hasn't in so long but they both knew he was faking it ... or trying to really hard.

"In ways, yes." Kyoya replied.

Kari paused and thought to herself, '...I haven't thought about it ... but those couple of times Kyoya's said my actual name ... I never flipped out like I used to ... maybe I've changed ... I know for a fact that I still hate my real name ...'

Kari drifted off into her thoughts and Hikaru relaxed seeing how Kyoya has already diverted her father away from the "problem."

"Well, thank you for dropping by." Kyoya said with a fake smile.

"I'm not leaving just yet! I want to kn-"

"What seems to be the problem here?" Kaoru interrupted her father.

"...Th-There's TWO of them!" Kaien shouted.

Kari sighed and everyone in the Host looked over to see what all the commotion was about.

Kyoya sighed and said, "Hikaru and Kaoru Hitachiin, twins. I think you've had enough excitement for today, Mr. Toudou."

Kyoya kindly removed her father out of the Club as everyone watched him leave. Kaoru put his hand behind his head and looked at Hikaru still standing in front of Kari still a bit defensively.

"...So ... your father, Kari?" Kaoru said a bit questionably.

"...Yeah, a delight, no?" Kari mumbled.

Hikaru turned to Kari with an angry expression on his face. Kari looked at him and folded her arms.

"What?" Kari asked, not very pleased.

"...What do you mean what?" Hikaru asked with the same expression on his face.

Kari sighed and replied, "I don't have time for this ..."

Kari was walking away and Hikaru grabbed her injured arm tightly as Kyoya walked back.

Kari couldn't help it this time since his grip was much painful than before and yelled, "Ouch!"

Hikaru stopped and slowly released her arm. Kyoya walked in front of her and took a light hold of her injured arm.

"K-Kyo-senpai! D-Do-" Kari drifted off as he pulled up her arm warmer to see her arm and hand wrapped up.

"...Kari ... what happened?" Kyoya asked her, intently.


	12. Drama, Drama

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. I updated faster for you guys because I felt bad about the really long wait. ^^;**

"Nothing ... nothing that should concern you ..." Kari answered.

Kari was about to walk away but Kyoya stopped her by slamming his hand against the wall in front of her face. Kyoya looked at her with angry eyes, Kari exchanged looks with him.

"...Anything that happens to you ... concerns me ..." Kyoya explained, "...Maybe you don't remember ... but I made a promise to you ... that I won't let anyone hurt you ..."

'...He does remember ...' Kari thought.

"Don't underestimate me Kyo-senpai. I can handle myself just fine, thank you very much." Kari replied with a bit of attitude while Kaoru and Hikaru awkwardly stood there.

"I can tell, considering that terrible wound you have there on your arm." Kyoya said, sarcastically.

"...Like I said before, I don't have time for this." Kari said as she bent over and crawled by Kyoya, whose arm was over her.

Kari stuck out her tongue at him and left. Hikaru followed her as Kaoru stayed with Kyoya. Kyoya sighed and facepalmed himself. Everyone was staring; he noticed and turned his head towards all of them with a fake smile, "Nothing to see here everyone, please go about your business."

Kaoru looked at Kyoya with a bit of empathy in his eyes.

"...I'm sure she didn't mean it." Kaoru said to Kyoya, not knowing what else to say.

"You don't know Kari like I do ... once she says it, she sticks with it. She's very stubborn." Kyoya explained.

"Kari! Kari! Wait up!" Hikaru shouted, running after her.

He quickly grabbed her by the shoulders and had her face him. Her facial expression defined angry and stress.

"...Kari ... I-"

Kari interrupted Hikaru, "You don't have to say anything. It's not you that I'm mad at ... "

Hikaru let go of her and replied, "...Still, Kyoya only wants what's best for you. He cares about you, anyone in the club can tell."

"...I don't want to hear anything about Kyo-senpai..." Kari said, "...at least not at the moment..."

Hikaru sighed and looked at her.

"What?" Kari asked, a bit annoyed.

Hikaru hesitated but opened his arms out for a hug, "Once in a life time chance." He joked around.

Kari chuckled a bit as she hugged him. He liked holding her like this, this moment was a nice one; a small smile touched his features as he continued to hug her. He had another emotion again that touched him but he decided to let it go once more as Kari closed her eyes. Slight blush dusted across her cheeks once again as he caressed her cheek and leaned in kissing her again. Kari was about to kiss him back but she pushed him away. He stared at her blankly while her hands were on his chest.

"...I need to know..." Kari mumbled, looking down.

"...Kari?" Hikaru asked.

"...Wh-what ... what ... am I ... to you?" Kari asked Hikaru, still looking down.

Hikaru didn't comprehend as to what Kari was asking him. He just stared at her a bit confused. Kari blushed a bit embarrassed since he didn't respond at all. She let go of him and headed back to the club.

'...I can't believe I even asked him that ... how much of a dumbass can I be?' Kari thought.

Hikaru sighed and looked at the ground as he repeated her question to him. He just didn't get it, another sigh escaped his lips and he walked back to the club.

"Hey ... Kaoru?" Hikaru asked.

"Yeah?" Kaoru responded.

"What does it mean when a girl asks you ... what they are to you?" Hikaru asked him, curious.

'...Is he serious?' Kaoru thought and looked up to see a serious and curious face on Hikaru, '...I guess not...'

"...Y'know ... what's your relationship? How do you see that person? ...Uhm ... are they your friend or more?" Kaoru answered.

"...Oh." Hikaru responded.

"...Why? ...Did Kari ask you that?" Kaoru asked him, trying not to sound jealous.

"...Yeah ... how did you know?" Hikaru wondered.

"...A lucky guess." Kaoru simply answered.

**Timeskip – At The Ootori Residence, Bed Room**

'Ugh! I'm so stupid, stupid, stupid!' Kari thought as she was pacing around her bed, 'What was I thinking!'

"...He must think I'm some kind of moron now ... I mean ... he didn't even reply to what I asked him! Ugh! Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" Kari said to herself while banging her hand on her head, "...And Kyoya was only worried about me ..."

"...I'm glad you finally figured that part out." Kyoya said, walking in.

"...D-Did ... you hear everything?" She asked him, surprised.

"...A bit..." Kyoya replied.

Kyoya's been outside not knowing how to or if he should enter at all ... so ... yeah ... all in all, he heard the whole thing. Kari stopped pacing around and walked up to him with a sigh.

"...I-I'm sorry to what I said to you ... I know you were just concerned ... but I made it worse ... I'm sorry..." Kari apologized as she bowed.

Kyoya blinked because he knows very well that Kari never bows to anyone.

"...And ... I'm sorry ... I shouldn't have yelled at you like that..." Kyoya replied as he put his hand on her head and ruffled her hair.

Kari looked up and smiled at him brightly. Kyoya walked to his bed and lay on top of it. Kari fixed her hair once he was done and sat on her bed in a way that was facing Kyoya and saw that he was fast asleep.

'...I guess ... I have somewhat grown up ... huh, Kyo-senpai?' Kari thought, staring at him with soft eyes.

"Well ..." Kari said and looked at the clock to see it was only four, "...Have a good nap, Kyoya."

Kari left the room, not wanting to wake up Kyoya.

_"Hey ... Kyo-san?" Little Kari asked small Kyoya._

_"What?" Kyoya asked her._

_"...Uhm ... isn't lightning faster than thunder?" Kari asked him._

_"No. Thunder is sound, sound's always travels faster than light." Kyoya explained._

_"...Boy Kyo-san, you're so smart. Hopefully I can be just like you when I grow up!" Kari said to him, smiling brightly, "...Maybe then father will like me better ... He's always talking about you!"_

_She smiled at the last sentence, Kyoya frowned and hugged her._

_"...Kyo-san?" Kari asked._

_"You're fine the way you are ... you don't need to change for other people to like you ..." Kyoya mumbled but still having Kari able to hear him._

_Kari slightly smiled and lightly hugged him back._

_"Thanks, Kyo-san." Kari said._

"Ohhhh Kyo-kun~~" Kari whispered in his ear trying to wake him up.

She tried to nudge him which only made his eyes twitch.

"Boy~ you're so sexy when you're sleeping~~" Kari tried to provoke him.

"Go away ..." Kyoya mumbled.

"But it's time for school ... you missed dinner and first period." Kari explained.

Kyoya shot up, he looked at the clock and then at Kari.

"Why didn't you wake me up sooner!" Kyoya shouted.

"...You looked so peaceful and seemed really tired to have slept that long. I wanted to catch up on your rest." Kari explained with a smile.

Kyoya moved his hand through his hair and sighed.

"...Honestly Kari ... I don't know what to do with you sometimes ..." Kyoya mumbled.

"...Huh?" Kari asked and tilted her head a bit to the side, not hearing what he had said.

Kyoya looked up at her and got up.

"Nevermind," Kyoya said and started to take off his shirt and reached for his other one.

Kari blushed and spazzed out, "D-Don't change in front of me you moron! Use the bathroom!"

Kyoya sighed, closing his eyes.

"...K-Kyo-senpai ... you ... you ..." Kari mumbled still blushing.

"Me what?" Kyoya asked, heading to the bathroom.

"...Suck ..." Kari mumbled with a sigh, ashamed she couldn't think of anything better.

"Just text me when you come up with something better." Kyoya said and entered the bathroom, closing the door.

Kari sighed and actually tried to think of something better.

"...Pervert? ...No ... that's not it ... nuisance? ...Ugh ... this is gonna take a while..." Kari mumbled to herself and facepalmed.


	13. Musical Education

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"Inconsiderate! That's the word!" Kari shouted, during class.

Everyone turned their heads to face Kari and give her a very confused facial expression. Kari looked down and slid down her chair a bit. The teacher sighed and brought everyone's undivided attention back to the board. Kari snuck out her cell phone and selected Kyoya for a 'new text'.

'Inconsiderate!' Kari typed, nothing else and sent the text to Kyoya who had gym.

Kyoya was playing basketball at gym. He had to because he was one of the tallest guys there and there weren't that many. Suddenly he felt his phone in his pocket vibrate. He checked it to see that it was from Kari.

'Inconsiderate!' Kyoya read.

'...I didn't mean it literally.' Kyoya thought as he continued to look at Kari's text.

"Kyoya! Watch out!" Kaoru yelled.

It was too late. Kyoya got hit in the face with a basketball. He slowly grabbed the ball and quickly put his phone in his pocket. Kaoru walked over to see if he was alright, this was one of the few classes that Hikaru wasn't in with Kaoru.

"You okay?" Kaoru asked, trying not to laugh.

"...Yeah ..." Kyoya replied, ignoring Kaoru's snickering.

"If only Kari and Hikaru had seen that! I'm sure they would have enjoyed that! I know that I sure did!" Kaoru said, laughing at the same time.

"...I think anyone would..." Kyoya mumbled as he put his hand on his face.

There weren't any fangirls running to see if he was okay, mainly because they were doing yoga.

"...What are you doing?" Kyoya asked Kaoru.

"Texting Kari and Hikaru about what just happened~" Kaoru said while snickering.

Kyoya facepalmed himself as the teacher yelled at them. Kaoru had enough time to send in the text to both of them and went back to playing basketball. Kari and Hikaru felt their phones vibrate and checked it to read what Kaoru had texted them. They both started to chuckle. The bell rang and they put their phones away.

'...What should I say to him? I mean ... I came in late so I wasn't able to have a conversation with him ... maybe I should just leave first?' Kari thought as she gathered her stuff.

They both got up and accidently bumped into each other. Kari slightly blushed and spazzed out a bit.

"U-uhm, s-sorry!". Kari said and quickly left the room with her heart pounding and Hikaru confused.

Hikaru sighed and left the room. It was lunch and Kari was sitting with Haruhi, Kaoru and Hikaru. Kari had her headphones in blasting her heavy metal music so loud that they can hear most of the song.

"...What are you listening to?" Hikaru asked her, hoping that she would talk to her.

Kari couldn't hear a word he said and continued to eat her lunch. Haruhi lightly poked Kari's unwounded arm and then pointed at Hikaru. Kari sighed while putting down her lunch and pressing pause on her iPod. She rested her headphones around her neck and looked at Hikaru.

"What?" Kari asked.

"What are you listening to?" Hikaru repeated himself.

"U-uhm ... it's Party Poison ... by My Chemical Romance ..." Kari mumbled a bit.

"Who?" Everyone at the table asked.

Kari sighed and replied, "My Chemical Romance is a band in America."

"No wonder why I haven't heard of it..." The twins replied.

"What kind of band is it?" Haruhi asked Kari.

"It's probably screamo, right Kari?" The twins snickered.

"...Wrong, it is metal music. There's a difference between screamo and metal. The band Dr. Acula is screamo." Kari corrected them.

"...Who?" Everyone asked again.

Kari sighed and facepalmed.

"Well excuse us for not knowing your rituals in America." The twins retorted.

"...Music isn't a ritual ... I'm sure you guys have heavy metal Japanese bands ... another good one that I like is Wednesday 13." Kari said.

"...Why do you like that day?" Haruhi asked.

Kari facepalmed again and answered, "It's another heavy metal band."

"Oh~" Haruhi replied, sweatdropped.

"...You guys need to be more educated in music." Kari said, taking a bite out of her sandwich.

"Maybe in creeper land." They replied.

Kari's facial expression turned to annoyed from the twins comments.

"I'm sorry about how they're behaving ..." Haruhi apologized for them and gave them a quick glance.

"You don't have to apologize for them, Haruhi. Even though they are spoiled rotten, I'm sure they can at least do that by themselves." Kari replied as she finished her lunch and gathered her things.

She left the twins speechless at the table. Haruhi sighed and looked at the two, disappointed.

"What?" They asked, innocently.

"What was that about?" Haruhi asked, seriously, "You've never treated Kari like that before."

The twins looked at each other. Kari walked out of the cafeteria, throwing out her lunch.

'Shame. They don't even have recycled bins,' Kari thought as she left the room, 'They really are inconsiderate.'

Kari walked by a huge window to notice the sunlight as bright as could be. She put her arm over to hover over her eyes so she is able to see better, the scenery was beautiful. She heard some faint commotion outside and looked down to see two men out of the limo arguing. She noticed someone was still in the limo. He poked his head out of the limo and looked up at the school. Kari gasped, realizing who that could possibly be, and ran downstairs into the front door of the school and ran towards the boy that had exited out of the limo.

"Gil!" Kari shouted, happily.

He turned and noticed her. His blank expression on his face grew in a smile. His dirty blond hair slightly blew which was caused by the wind.

"Hey there, Kari," He said as he passed by the men arguing and pulled her into a hug, "It feels like it's been forever."

Kari hugged him back, happy to see one of her good friends from America again.

"Ha, it does, doesn't it?" Kari responded.

She let go of his embrace and looked at one of the elder men arguing with a bright smile.

"It's good to see you again, Mr. O'Reilly." Kari said while smiling.

Mr. O'Reilly stopped arguing and turned his head to see Kari. He walked over to her with a smile on his face and hugged her. She smiled and hugged back. He looked down at her and then at his son, Gilbert O'Reilly.

"Looks like you'll have a friend here after all, Gil." Mr. O'Reilly said to him.

Gilbert sighed and said, "I told you not to call me by that name. It's just Gilbert."

His father rolled his eyes and replied, "Of course once I get your name right … you go ahead and change it on me. It is obviously spite." He hissed.

"...So! Mr. O'Reilly! What are you two doing in Japan?" Kari asked trying to divert the conversation.

"Ah~ I'm glad you asked. We actually moved here for business reasons. This was the school closest to where we are living." Mr. O'Reilly answered.

"How long will you be staying?" Kari asked, a bit excited.

"About a month at least." He replied.

Gilbert stood there next to Kari with a bored expression on his face. He let out a sigh. That was one of his signs that Kari knew very well that he just wanted to talk about something else or just became bored, which he gets bored very easily.

Gilbert faced Kari and asked, "So ... made any new friends?"

"Yeah, actually! They're pretty weird though." Kari said with a giggle.

"Well, you two go in and Kari ... could you give him a tour around the school?" His father asked her.

"Of course!" Kari replied with a smile.

His father smiled as the driver entered the limo and locked all the doors. His father entered the school and into the principal's office to inform him about his son. Kari and Gilbert walked around the school.

"Am I keeping you from any classes?" Gilbert asked.

"Nope! It's just lunch which I already ate." Kari replied, trying not to laugh.

"What? What's so funny?" Gilbert asked her.

"...It's just ... you've changed so much! It's hard to see you being so mature-like from how I knew you before." Kari answered.

"I should say the same thing to you." Gilbert said with a smirk.

Kari elbowed him in rib while he chuckled. She always loved that about him, his laugh.

"...What's he doing here?" Kyoya asked, darkly.

They froze to see that Kyoya has too, in the middle of the hallway. Kari's facial expression became worried while Gilbert's was surprised and yet, intrigued at the same time.


	14. More From The New Student

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"H-He's enrolling into this school for about a month or so." Kari answered.

"That's not a nice way to greet an old acquaintance." Gilbert said with a grin across his beautiful face.

Kyoya walked closer towards the two with an unforgiving look on his face.

"You think I'm ever going to forget what you put her through?" Kyoya asked him, seriously.

"What_ I_ put her through? What about what _you_ put her through?" Gilbert replied with the same grin.

Kari stared at the two blankly.

'Great, I had a fight with the twins and now I'm having one with Kyoya and Gilbert.' Kari thought.

Kari sighed and said, "...I'm not going to be a part of this fiesta."

Kari was about to walk away but Gilbert took her arm and pulled her close to him.

"You already were a part of it once you met me. You can't keep everything from Kyoya, Hikari..." Gilbert said to her.

Her eyes widened a bit from her response to him saying her full name. She pushed herself away from him.

"Y-you bastard ... you promised you would never say that! Ever!" Kari yelled at him.

'...Guess I didn't grow up after all...' Kari thought.

"We all make promises that we can't keep. Right, Kyoya?" Gilbert said as he faced him.

Kyoya snarled at him and replied, "What you're referring to had no control over my say."

"What are you two talking about?" Kari asked.

Gilbert smirked and answered, "When he promised you that he will always be there for you and then finally he left. Leaving you alone with me."

Kari's eyes slightly widened a bit. She had completely forgotten about that promise.

"...I had to stay here with my family," Kyoya replied, glaring at Gilbert, "I couldn't stay in America with Kari no matter how much I wanted to. I went along with my father whenever he had business meetings there, once he said that there were no more to attend to, there was nothing that I could do, no matter how much I wanted to do something. I couldn't."

Gilbert snarled at his remark. Then he thought of something that he knew would set him off.

"Didn't you promise to never let anyone hurt her either? What about that promise?" He said as he took Kari's arm and took off her arm warmer showing the bandaged arm.

"He already knows!" Kari yelled by trying to hide the pain of actually screaming as her eyes closed.

"Does he know it's by your father?" Gilbert asked, smirked at her, "You know I can't help being this way around you, Hikari. We were both born into the dark side of the world. I know you remember, Hikari. You loved me. I still love you. Why can't we go back to being badly in love?"

Gilbert smirked at his fail of a joke. Even more he did, seeing the pain on her innocent face which he remembered being the opposite. He remembered that almost everyone was afraid to speak to her because of how they both acted especially around each other. They both couldn't take such abuse from their family and from others around them when they did nothing wrong. So they decided to do _something_ about that. This was once she couldn't see Kyoya anymore. He had forgotten that Kyoya passed on his promise to Gilbert which was to protect her while he was gone. In a way, he did continue to protect—his way. It was to cut everyone off but himself. They were like Hikaru and Kaoru, inseparable.

"Keep your hands off of her!" Kyoya said, trying to stay calm and obey the school rules by not punching him in the face.

"Why? She doesn't belong to you, you know," Gilbert smirked and tightened his grip on Kari making her squeal of pain, "All of this … is tainted by me."

Kari couldn't take this stupid drama anymore and stepped on Gilbert's foot with her heels that the twins made her wear. He gasped and released Kari from his grip. She was about to fall but caught her balance as Kyoya was about save her. He sighed and stood in front of Kari.

"Right now I don't care what her father did to her arm. Right now I care about what you have done to Kari." Kyoya stated intently, glaring at him.

"Acting like the heroic type won't get you anywhere. To act you must do. Isn't the right, Hikari?" Gilbert asked, tilting his head to catch a glimpse of her behind Kyoya.

All he could see was her eyes full of anger.

He chuckled and said, "I remember that look in your eyes. You used to give that to everyone ... _but me_."

Kyoya couldn't take this punishment he was giving Kari. He didn't want to break school rules but considering how many lines he crossed, he thought it was okay to break a couple rules every now and then. He was about to move his hand that shaped into a fist but Kari moved in front of him and punched Gilbert in the stomach.

"Will you shut up?" Kari yelled at him as he squinted his eyes.

He chuckled a bit as Kari shook her hand from punching him, it did hurt; she wasn't expecting it to.

"I've been working out. That might have been my growing six packs that you felt." Gilbert said with a smirk.

"Y-You dick..." Kari mumbled.

Gilbert quickly grabbed her chin and brought her close to his face.

"You know how big it is." He whispered with a smirk.

"It's not like it was forced upon me or anything." Kari whispered as she scrunched her eyebrows together still looking at him.

"Look on the bright side! You don't ever have to worry about losing your virginity." He whispered.

Kari snarled at him and kicked him where the sun don't shine. He released his grip on her and kneeled on the floor covering his injured part. Unfortunately the heel part of the shoe didn't touch him. He coughed a bit from how hard Kari had kicked him, she was always strong. If other kids picked on Gilbert she would beat them up. If they were picking on someone else, she would beat them up. If she was the one being picked on, she would still beat them up. She didn't like it when others were being picked on ... at least when they don't deserve it. Kari looked down at him and took her arm warmer back to put it on her injured arm.

"I know it might be hard for you ... _Gil_ ... but _think_ before you act." Kari said.

Kyoya slightly smirked and adjusted his glasses.

'That was bound to happen someday.' Kyoya thought.

Kari picked him up by his shoulders and brought him closer to her face, holding his chin as he glared at her. There was a familiar glint in her eyes that he noticed. He knew he was getting to her or at least the old Kari he knew and smirked.

"Don't you dare think that I'm not done with you." She said.

A smirk formed in the shape of his lips and replied, "I hoped you weren't."

Kari pushed him back a bit as she let go of him. He stopped himself from going back any further and then the bell rang. The kids walked out of their classrooms and the three stood there, glaring at each other. Three fangirls came by her and Gilbert, giggling about how cute he was and what not.

Kyoya walked towards them, facing the fangirls, who squeeled even more.

"Shouldn't you three be going to class?" Kyoya asked, adjusting his glasses.

"Y-yes, K-Kyoya-senpai!" They blushed and headed over to class.

"Let's go to class, Kari." Kyoya said and took her wrist.

Kari blinked and Gilbert took her other free hand. She stopped and looked at him which made Kyoya do the same. The two let go of her.

"I need to go to the office but I don't know where that is. Could you direct me, Kari?" He asked with a grin.

Haruhi walked over to the three. She noticed Gilbert and looked at him questionably.

"Hey guys. Who's he?" Haruhi asked, pointing to Gilbert.

"…He's my friend from America! He's staying here for a month." Kari answered with a forced smile.

"Yeah, we've been friends since we were little," Gilbert said as he put her arm around her shoulder, "The name's Gilbert. What's yours?"

"Haruhi," She answered with a smile and then looked at Kyoya, "Do you know him too?"

"...Yeah." Kyoya replied, glaring at Gilbert.

"Hey, Haruhi. Can you show me to the office? These two have something better to do, something called attending to class. It's ridiculous have you ever heard of that?" Gilbert joked around.

"...I never knew that you even heard of it before..." Kari mumbled looking down.

Gilbert heard her but no one else did. He brought her closer to him, tightened his grip a bit around her which made her eyes squint.

"...Actually, we all have to here." Haruhi replied.

Everyone sighed and faceplamed.

"He was just kidding, Haruhi." Kari said to her.

"...Oh." She replied with a slight smile.

"So, what do you say, Haruhi? Show me to the office?" Gilbert asked with a smirk.

"Sure! See you guys later." Haruhi said as she walked with Gilbert to the office.

"...I hope he doesn't do anything to Haruhi." Kari said in a serious tone.

"Relax, right now he just sees Haruhi as a boy. Plus, he's obviously more focused on you." Kyoya replied as he headed to class.

Kari huffed and followed him. They had the same class together.

"I'm not concerned if he likes someone other than me. I just don't want him to hurt Haruhi like he did to me." Kari explained, looking down.

"Haruhi's tough, I'm sure she can handle it." Kyoya replied.

Kari sighed and shook her head.

"I've always been tough, Kyoya. How did that save me when he attacked me like that? ...I just froze up ... I felt so useless ... I don't want that to happen to Haruhi!" She exclaimed as she stopped and put her hands in the shape of fists, closing her eyes.

Kyoya stopped and looked at her. He walked over and brought her into a hug. Kari hesitated but put her arms around him. She wasn't crying, she couldn't for some reason. She was just upset. A couple minutes passed and Kyoya lightly pulled her away from him and looked at her at arm's length.

"C'mon, we're late for class." Kyoya said as he had Kari follow him with a bright smile across her face.


	15. Understandings

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"So ... about that arm..." Kyoya said in a serious tone as they walk outside of the classroom when the bell rang.

"I don't want to talk about it, Kyoya..." Kari said.

"...Did you get it checked out?" Kyoya asked.

Kari sighed with a slight smile on her face and replied, "Yes."

She wondered how her next class would turn out with Hikaru and Kaoru. Kyoya and Kari departed different ways to their classroom. Kari was walking to hers and ran into the twins. The three awkwardly stood there just looking at each other.

"... Uhm ... we're sorry, Kari..." The twins said, looking at her.

She smiled and replied, "That wasn't so hard, now was it?"

The twins sighed and replied, "Hey, at least you got us to apologize. Where are your manners?"

Kari sighed and said, "I forgive you guys."

Kaoru noticed the heels that she was wearing and smirked.

"How are those heels treating you, Kari?" Kaoru asked.

Kari moved her eyes up to look at Kaoru and smiled, "They're working great."

Hikaru smirked, "I think we should seal this with a kiss.~" He said before he kissed her.

"I agree.~" Kari said with a grin and looked at him with soft eyes, she kissed him back.

Kaoru held in a sigh, he looked down for a couple of seconds and then looked back up to see that they have already parted; still smirking at each other.

"Made new friends, I see." Gilbert said as he walked up to Kari.

Kari turned her head to see Gilbert with his hand on her shoulder. Kari couldn't stand it when he was touching her. It just brought back bad memories. She wanted to shrug him off but couldn't for some reason. The reason was that she was still afraid of him … she even she couldn't figure that out just yet.

"...Who are you?" Kaoru asked.

"I'm Gilbert, new here from America. Just like Hikari." He answered.

"Then what are you doing here?" The twins asked.

"My father is on a business trip here for a month or so." He explained.

"Ohhh ... wait ... Hikari?" The twins looked at Kari.

"...My full name is Hikari but I prefer people calling me Kari." She told them a bit annoyed.

"Why?" The twins asked.

Kari wasn't comfortable with telling or at least just yet. Gilbert could tell and rolled his eyes.

"That's a different story for a different day," Gilbert said, "Right now we have class that we're late for."

Kari looked at him as if trying to thank him. He smiled and nodded as the twins headed in class first.

**Timeskip – Host Club Meeting**

"...Hey, Haruhi..." Kari said, sitting next to her at the club meeting.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"...Did ... Gilbert do anything to you while you two were walking to the office?" Kari asked, looking down.

"Hmm ... nope. He just kept talking about you." Haruhi answered.

Kari was surprised and looked at Haruhi.

"Like what?" Kari asked.

"...Well... he told me that you two dated and that he still has feelings for you ..." Haruhi replied as she put her pointer finger on her chin, trying to think of anything else, "Then we were already at the office and I had to go to class."

Kari sighed of relief. Kyoya put his hand on Kari's shoulder.

"He doesn't suspect anything of you either, does he, Haruhi?" He asked, trying to prove a point.

"Nope." She replied as she put her finger down.

Kyoya took his hand off of Kari's shoulder and walked away. He was talking to Tamaki near the door, Gilbert walked in.

"Ah, sorry, I came here because I was going to practice some piano." Gilbert apologized.

Tamaki blinked and Kyoya glared at Gilbert. Tamaki put his arms around Gilbert and swung him about. He put him down and looked at Kyoya.

"He's gorgeous! Welcome to the club!" Tamaki shouted, shaking his hand.

"...Uh, what club?" Gilbert asked.

As Tamaki was dramatically explaining, Kari and Haruhi went over to see what that racket was about. Kari stood there, staring at Gilbert. Gilbert looked over to the two.

"Hey, Gilbert." Haruhi said.

"Hey, Haruhi ... Hikari." He replied with a smirk at Kari.

Kari ignored his gaze as she looked at Kyoya. Kyoya turned to her with a sigh.

"I don't think he has the capabilities of joining this club, Tamaki. He lacks all respect and much more." Kyoya said, still looking at Kari.

Tamaki paused and started to spaz, "I've already announced that he's joining! You can't do that, Mommy!"

Kyoya sighed and facepalmed.

"...Mommy?" Gilbert asked with a smirk.

Kyoya ignored him as his hand was still on his face. He let go and looked at Tamaki.

"Why should he join?" Kyoya asked.

"Can't you see it? His beautiful dirty blond hair and blue eyes! The bone structure of his face is simply stunning wanting all the girls here to come in and pay more!" Tamaki said, smiling.

'...More money...' Kyoya thought.

Kari sighed knowing he was caught with the money part. There was no way of changing his mind. Kyoya wouldn't say it out loud but he agrees with joining Gilbert in the club.

"Welcome to the Host Club!" Tamaki said as he smiled and twirled about.

Kari sighed, looking down.

'Great, everyone's going to start loving him and hate me on how I'll be treating him.' Kari thought.

Rest of the time Kari was mad at Kyoya for being greedy and she wanted to get back at him by being nice to Gilbert which killed her too, not just Kyoya. Between those moments, she kept talking to the twins and continued to look at Hikaru the way she normal does with soft eyes; but not realizing it, same goes for Hikaru but Kaoru surely did. It was the end of the meeting and Kari was talking to the twins. Gilbert came over and smiled at Kari.

"Hey, I was wondering if you want to hang out with me after." Gilbert asked.

"Oh, I just made plans with Hikaru and Kaoru." Kari lied, smiling.

"...No we didn't." Kaoru answered as Hikaru sighed and faceplamed.

"Great! Come on, I want to show you something. See you guys later." Gilbert said, waving at the twins.

He took Kari's hand and dragged her out of the school and into the limo. Kari was trying to get out of his grasp but every time she did he would make his grip tighter.

"Geez, calm down, Kari. We're already in the limo." Gilbert said to her, smirking.

"I don't care! This is called kidnapping!" Kari shouted.

"Ha. Good one, Hikari." He said to her.

"Kyo-senpai's gonna kick your ass." Kari mumbled as she was looking at the window with her arms folded.

It was silent for a while but then he turned his head to Kari.

"...Hikari... why were you so exciting to see me?" Gilbert asked, seriously.

She sighed as she was still looking out at the window.

"I was hoping to forget what you did to me so that we could remain friends ... but Kyo-senpai obviously won't let it slide." Kari answered and sighed again.

"I still want to be friends ... I want to be more than friends ... again." Gilbert said.

Kari looked down, blushing still in the way of facing the window.

"...I know ... I'm sorry but I don't feel that way about you anymore, maybe if you didn't do that to me ... we would still be together ..." Kari said, honestly.

Gilbert sighed and looked at Kari with soft eyes. He put his arm around her shoulder and brought her closer to him. He put the other hand on top of her head. Her eyes slightly widened a bit as she was looking down.

"...I know saying I'm sorry won't cut it ... but I am ... I did that because ... I couldn't control myself around you ... I just got so into you that I wanted you to be nothing but mine ... that I could just say to people that you're all mine. I guess I could have waited when you were ready ... but ... as I said before ... I wasn't able to control myself ... I just wanted you all to myself ... and I lost it ..." Gilbert said with a sad tone in his voice.

"...Selfish." Kari said and let out a nervous laugh.

She didn't like serious moments and felt a bit awkward with them. She noticed that he wasn't even remotely laughing. He felt terrible about what he did to her and grew to hate himself.

"...I began to believe that ... you left America ... because you couldn't stand being in the same state as me. I began to hate myself for what I did to the person that I love. You started ignoring me in school and anywhere else that we ran into each other, you didn't even return my calls or text messages. I thought you would never talk to me again and ... I hated that thought," Gilbert said to her, "...So ... I told people to stop calling me Gil ... the guy they used to know ... I destroyed him and became a new person ... a better person."

"...Gilbert." Kari responded with a whisper.

He let go of her and looked at her with an apologetic look on his face. Kari looked at him and sighed. She felt bad for him, she wanted to forgive him but she couldn't, no matter how much she wanted to.

"...I ... I can't forgive for what you did..." Kari mumbled and looked down.

"...I understand..." Gilbert said, disappointed.

He gently lifted up her chin and looked at her with soft, apologetic eyes.

"...Right now, I just want you to be happy ... sure at first it was just with me I wanted you to be happy with ... but ... if that orange haired twin makes you happy ... then ... go for it." He said with a slight smile and released his hand from her chin, he realized the way she looked at Hikaru and knew that he made her happy.

"...I don't need your blessing but thanks." Kari said as she rested her head on his shoulder.


	16. The Next Date, I Mean Day

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"Hey, Hikaru! What about this? It's kind of cute for Kaoru!" Kari said, picking up a chibi panda craft.

Hikaru sighed and thought, 'Do we have to stop everywhere for what she likes? And why does she keep picking out for everyone else but us?'

What's going on you might ask, well, today at the club, Gilbert managed to set Kari and Hikaru for a date. Hikaru knows it's a date but Kari's clueless. Gilbert suggested for them to get to know each other a bit more by going out for a walk or something. So here they are on a somewhat clueless date while everyone else is following them.

"...I'm surprised that you would do something like this." Kyoya said in a bit of a serious tone in his voice.

"...Well ... my goal now is to just make Kari happy." Gilbert replied, looking at Kari and Hikaru.

Kyoya was also looking at the two while talking to each other with both of their arms folded. The others were a bit scared as to what they might do since both were so serious. Hikaru and Kari kept walking next to each other, looking around. Kari was amazed because she's never been around the town before. They bought the panda for Kaoru.

'...Why she wanted a panda for you, Kaoru ... I'll never know...' Hikaru thought as he was looking at the plastic bag which showed the panda and sighed.

"...Hey, Kari." Hikaru said.

Kari turned her head and smiled.

"Yeah?" She replied.

"...Why are you- nevermind." Hikaru said and shook his head.

"...Why am I what?" Kari wanted to know, pouting.

Hikaru sighed as Kari tugged on the sleeve of his arm.

"Why are you picking out things for others and not yourself?" Hikaru asked, "...And ... why a panda for Kaoru?"

"I don't need any of this, I'm sure they don't but I would appreciate it if someone got me something, even it wasn't my birthday, it just shows that they appreciate me." Kari replied, smiling brightly at him.

Hikaru slightly blushed and looked away for a bit.

"...And why a panda?" Hikaru repeated.

"Because Kaoru's so sweet like a panda and if I were to get you something, it would be a bear." She replied, smiling.

Hikaru looked at her, confused and asked, "...A bear?"

"Yup! Because they're caring for their loved ones and very protective," Kari said, "...But I'm not sure if being immature is one of the choices for bears."

Kari snickered at the last part.

"Hey!" Hikaru complained and ruffled her hair.

Kari giggled and fixed it once he was done. He smiled at her as she fixed it. She was just adorable. He ruffled her hair again and she poked her tongue out at him as she fixed it. Kari bought a craft bunny for Hunny and another one for Mori that looked the same. She got Kyoya a mom dog and Tamaki a dad dog. She bought Haruhi an eagle and the only person left was Gilbert. She hesitated to get him something.

"Who do you have so far?" Hikaru asked her.

"Ah, I have Kyo-senpai, Tamaki, Haruhi, Hunny, Mori and Kaoru!" Kari replied smiling.

"...What about Gilbert?" Hikaru asked.

Kari sighed and looked around.

"...I don't know." Kari said.

"...Hm, a ladybug?" Hikaru asked as he picked a small ladybug craft.

"...A ladybug?" Kari repeated as she took the craft and looked at it, "...They are pretty on the outside ... but they are still annoying bugs on the inside."

Kari said looking at the craft. Hikaru smirked a bit and folded his arms.

She looked up at Hikaru and smiled, "It's perfect."

Hikaru slightly blushed as she bought the little ladybug craft for Gilbert. Gilbert sighed as they were overhearing their conversation.

"I'm not the only one that thinks you're annoying." Kyoya whispered so the two wouldn't hear.

"...Apparently I'm beautiful too." Gilbert replied with a slight smirk.

Kyoya just glared at the remark he had made. They all watched the two quietly. Kaoru kept keeping an eye on the two and not paying attention to the others. He was getting jealous again, a girl was taking away _his _Hikaru. No one else is supposed to love him, that's not acceptable. But … Kari was a nice person.

"Hey, Kaoru." Haruhi whispered.

Kaoru blinked and looked at Haruhi.

"You okay?" She asked him.

"Eh, yeah. I'm fine!" Kaoru replied, sweatdropped.

"Excuse me miss but whatever you break you pay for it." An older man that was an employee at a different shop said to Kari.

Kari was in a spazzed out position since Hikaru poked one of her sides which had her arms move around and unconsciously break something. Kari was apologizing as the others tried not to laugh. Kyoya just sighed.

"That much? I don't even have that in my wallet!" Kari shouted.

"Would it be okay if someone else were to pay for it?" Hikaru asked.

"As long as it's paid for I don't care who it's from." The old man said.

Hikaru took out his wallet and gave him the money in cash. Kari's mouth dropped as she kept looking back at the exchange and Hikaru.

"I knew you were rich but I didn't figure that you carry that kind of money with you at all times!" Kari shouted, amazed.

Kari calmed down as they walked out of the shop.

"Thank you so much, Hikaru! I'll do whatever you want! I can't pay you back but-"

Hikaru cut her off with a sly grin, "Be my slave."

"...What! Hell no!" Kari shouted as she put her foot down.

"You don't want this hanging over your head, do you?" Hikaru asked her with the same grin across his face.

Kari sighed and replied, "...No..."

"...Well then?" Hikaru asked.

Everyone sighed as they heard what they were talking about.

"Of course Hikaru has to turn this into some sort of game just for entertainment..." Kaoru said, mumbling.

'Isn't Kari enough entertainment for you, Hikaru?' Kaoru and Gilbert thought.

Kari mumbled something about Hikaru being annoying, immature, stupid and, well, the list goes on. Hikaru continued to smirk at her with his arms folded.

"...F-fine..." Kari said, "But can't you think of something else?"

"...We'll see." Hikaru offered.

Kari rolled her eyes knowing that meant no.


	17. And So The Date Continues

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

"Oh slave!~~" Hikaru called.

Kari came over trying to carry everything that Hikaru bought and not making it fall. Kari kept trying not to fall side to side whenever she had to move or just stand there.

"...Y-you really don't need all of this, do you?" Kari mumbled, trying to catch her balance.

"Of course I do. How else will I enjoy you being my slave for today?" Hikaru answered with a grin.

"...I hate you." Kari mumbled.

Hikaru chuckled as they continued walking to other stores.

"How come you didn't get me anything?" Hikaru asked; if you guessed right, that's the only reason he put her through all of this, because she didn't get him anything.

"Eh? Well, it's kind of obvious. You're right here. It wouldn't be all that special if you knew what I was going to get you. At least that's what I think." Kari said, trying to handle everything.

Hikaru looked at her with soft eyes and quickly made a sharp turn back to the previous stores.

"W-where are y-you going?" Kari yelled, trying to make sure that they don't fall.

"To return the items." Hikaru said with his hands in his pockets.

Kari blinked and then followed him. It was hard to return the objects where the stores they went to first were at the bottom on Kari's hands. Later, they finally reached to only three boxes. As they were walking, Kari's shirt was caught on something which made her fall backwards and hit her head on the ground. She was holding two of the boxes, one of them hit Hikaru which made him turn around. He walked over and helped her up.

"Ow." Kari simply said rubbing the back of her head still holding the two boxes.

"Honestly Kari, be more careful." Hikaru said giving her the other box.

Kari blinked and then grinned at him. Hikaru looked at her, confused.

"...What?" He asked her.

"I never thought that you would say that." Kari replied, still grinning.

Hikaru slightly blushed and turned around, "...Don't make a big deal out of it."

"What if I want to?" Kari asked him playfully as she followed him.

"I said don't." He repeated.

"Hikaru cares about me~~" Kari teased him as she kind of sung it.

Hikaru huffed while his face became more red. Kari kept teasing him as Hikaru grew tired of it.

"Do you still want to know what you mean to me?" Hikaru asked her with a serious tone in his voice.

Kari blushed a bit and slightly nodded while looking on the surface.

"I'm sorry I didn't respond to you when you asked me this … I was just surprised and I also didn't understand what you had meant by that…" Hikaru said seriously and then poked his tongue out, "You'll just have to wait and find out, Hikari.~"

Kari's eyes widened and pushed Hikaru away from her.

"Don't call me that!" Kari shouted with her eyes closed and her hands shaped as fists.

Hikaru stared at her. He hesitated to move closer to her but did so anyway. Some people including the others were watching. Kari looked down as her eyes grew half lidded.

"...I'm sorry ... I just..." Kari drifted off.

Kyoya directed everyone away from the two so they won't listen to the conversation which he knows Kari wants few people to know about it.

"I just hate that name." She said.

"It means light, how could you hate it?" Hikaru asked her.

Kari lifted up her head and the others left. She looked at him with sad eyes.

"...My mother liked the name. She used to say that I was the light of her life. But then ... I was being abuse ... as you already know, from my father and then ... soon to be my mother that started to abuse me she just couldn't handle hiding it … so she had to take it out on someone. If I was the light of her life ... then why do that me? That's why I don't like being called that. It just brings back bad memories. Who's light am I now?" Kari explained.

Hikaru brought her into a hug and wrapped his arms around her, tight. Kari closed her eyes and hugged him back.

"...You're my light, Kari." Hikaru whispered in her ear.

Kari slightly smiled as she hugged him tighter. She lightly pulled him back and looked at him smiling. He returned the smile and then kissed her and of course, she kissed him back.

"Now then, shall we continue this date?" Hikaru asked with a smile as he gently pulled apart from her beautiful face.

"...D-date?" Kari repeated, confused.


	18. Job Opportunity

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club. Happy late St. Patrick's Day everyone!~ C:**

"...You actually believed what Gilbert had said to not be a date?" Hikaru asked with a smirk across his face.

Kari blushed from being embarrassed and looked down, "...Shut up." She mumbled.

She picked up the three boxes and looked at him with her face red.

"...Let's go and return these." Kari said as she walked to the other stores with Hikaru.

Hikaru snickered just at the thought of her being so gullible.

'This makes me wonder what else Gilbert convinced her of doing ... more so of what I can convince her to do.' He thought.

They went to the three different stores and returned the items. They were walking back while Kari's stomach started growling. Kari sighed and Hikaru laughed.

"Wanna get something to eat?" Hikaru asked.

She slightly smiled and shook her head. Hikaru and her continued walking when her stomach growled again. She put her hand on her stomach to slightly hit it.

"Sh!" Kari said.

"...You're talking to your stomach ..." Hikaru said, "...Yeah, I'm definitely buying you lunch. Come on."

Hikaru said as he took her hand and they went to a little cafe to eat their lunch. Kari's stomach growled again as they sat down at the table. The waitress brought them menus and they decided what they were going to eat. Once the waitress came back with drinks, they ordered their meal and she went to go and give it to the chefs.

"Hey, look! They're hiring! ...I could really use a job." Kari said, spacing out at the sign near the window.

Hikaru looked at the sign and then back at her.

"What about the club?" Hikaru asked.

"...Well ... I'm living with Kyo-senpai so he can just tell me or text me what he wants me to design and I'll get on that when I'm not working." Kari replied.

"Yeah I guess you have a point…" Hikaru said, he would be upset to not hang out with Kari as much though, but he didn't say that.

Kari gave off a small smile that touched her features. The waitress came and gave them their orders.

"...Chocolate cake for lunch?" He asked, looking at Kari's plate.

Kari sweatdropped and said, "Heh, yeah. I guess Hunny-senpai's rubbing off of me."

She smiled and took a bite of her cake. Hikaru slightly blushed a she smiled and ate his sandwich.

It became silent as they were eating their meals.

"Y'know … this place is pretty good for a commoners café." Hikaru said.

Kari sighed, "It has nothing to do with being a commoner place to make it good." She explained to him and poked out her tongue at him.

"Ohohohohoho!"

Kari sweatdropped and turned to see Renge had appeared in a heroic position with a grin on her face.

Renge walked over to the two and said, "I can give you a job y'know!"

Kari looked at her confused and asked, "Who are you?"

"I'm Renge!" She introduced herself.

Kari continued to look at her confused, trying to figure out why that name sounds so familiar to her. A couple minutes later, she got it and started cracking up.

"What are you laughing at? My name is not to be laughed at!" She told her.

"S-sorry … I-I just couldn't … place who you were … and then … I remembered…" Kari tried so hard to stop laughing, "You're … that crazy girl about Kyo-senpai … and the … video game …"

Hikaru rolled his eyes and facepalmed as he wondered how bad this could get.

"S-sorry … you said … that you had a job for me?" She asked Renge.

"Yes! I have a modeling job for you and Hikaru! As well as the rest of the host club!" Renge told her.

"M-modeling? I don't know about that…" She answer Renge.

"Oh c'mon Kari, you'd be great at modeling! I can tell!" Hikaru said, trying to convince her, "Plus, it's just one modeling job, if you don't like it you don't have to do another."

Kari looked at Hikaru and sighed. She did need the money and looked back at Renge, "Fine…"

"Yay! Now, tell everyone—and I mean _everyone_ in the Host Club about this!" Renge told her with an evil glare, "Bye!" She said before walking away and waving her hand.

Kari sighed and looked back at Hikaru, "Everyone? Including Gilbert…"

Hikaru looked at her a bit confused, "Is something up between you two?"

"..Uhm … yeah … kinda … I mean … I don't know …" Kari said, in a way of not really wanting to talk about it.

"You don't have to tell me now. Just tell me when you're ready." Hikaru assured her with a calming smile.

She smiled back at him with soft eyes and responded, "Thanks, Hikaru."

Kari leaned in a bit and gently placed her lips against his cheek, which made him blush a bit and smile at her.


	19. Hard At Work

**Disclaimer:**** I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

Kari had arrived with everyone, including Gilbert. They didn't realize how huge the building would be; it was all of their mansions combined. The only people who would still be in awe, even after a couple of minutes, would be Haruhi and Kari. Gilbert looked down at Kari with a soft look in his eyes, he saw the look on her face and chuckled a bit to himself, she was just adorable sometimes. Hikaru looked at Gilbert and then glanced back at Kari with a confused facial expression, wondering what is or was between them. He's jealous acts made him automatically put his arm around Kari's waist and glared at Gilbert before they entered the building.

It was pretty hectic when they entered inside the correct room of the building, everyone was scattering about and shouting out orders.

"There they are!" Renge pointed at them dramatically and had workers drag each of them into changing rooms and gave them different outfits to try on.

Most of the time Kari was paired up with either Tamaki, Kyoya or Gilbert. The twins only had a couple shots with Kari as did Haruhi. Hikaru was kind of hoping for some more poses with Kari. At the end of the day, Kari was just tired of smiling but the money would be worth it.

"I'm so glad we're done!" Kari and Haruhi said before sighing.

Everyone else blinked because they thought it was weird how they said the same thing at the same time. One of the co-workers walked towards them with a smile on his face.

"Sorry to say … but … we can't give you guys your checks." He said to them in a serious tone with his hands behind his back.

"WHAT?" Everyone asked with their eyes bugged out and mouth wide opened.

A couple minutes later, the guy started to chuckle and responded, "Chill guys, it's a joke. Here you go. You guys did a great job!"

After giving everyone their checks, the day was done. The group decided to huddle leaving out Kari and Haruhi, confused. A couple minutes passed and they came back to them with a smile. Kyoya, Gilbert and Tamaki gave their checks to Kari which surprised her that Kyoya would even do such a thing as to give up money. The twins gave their money to Haruhi. There was a couple minutes of arguments between them but they finally convinced the two to take their money. The end of the day drew near and everyone went home to get ready for another crazy week of school.


	20. A Message from the Author

My sincere apologies guys! I've been incredibly busy with college and trying to get started with my original stories and characters. I'm just letting you know that I will be deleting this story and the others that I have wrote in the past. However, I intend to re-write this fanfiction and my Vampire Knight fanfiction (with Ever).

There will be more fanfictions—actually I'm just planning to write one for Supernatural. I've joined that fandom last year and yesterday I had a crazy idea (seriously, it's weird but I'm going to write it anyway).

Thank you all who continued to wait for me to post something for about 2 years fjkdls;afjdsf; Omg, I'm so incredibly sorry! But I really want to re-write those two fanfictions to make them better! I deleted everything because I want to start fresh!


End file.
